Shyness, Lunacy and maybe even Love
by AmyFelton123
Summary: Rose Weasley has never felt she could live up to her family name, can Scoprius Malfoy change that? Maybe.    Chapter 34 has changed, it's an autors note so read it please!
1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasley was not any ordinary Weasley, and maybe that wasn't such a good thing. Well, she looked like a Weasley, the vicious and unable to straighten red hair, the masses of freckles and electric blue eyes. But she had a much different temperament to the normal Weasley, if such a thing existed. No, she was very calm and didn't have an incredibly short fuse like most of her cousins, she was quietly intelligent but she was extremely shy. Rose was so shy, she was so different from her family it pained her sometimes. She wasn't, to her, pretty like Dom, Roxanne, Lily, Molly or Lucy who were like angels sent from heaven. No, she looked like an electrocuted rabbit that had just experience a very nasty fox attack. Her hair refused to be tame and no amount of make-up could sort out her freckles, as much as her cousins told her, she refused to believe she was beautiful. She wasn't very outgoing and didn't try out for Quiditch, but the one thing she had done was become a Prefect. Her Mum and Dad had been so proud and her heart had swelled with pride and love. She had finally done something that she could be proud of, and she changed. She was happy, smiley and bubbly she made loads of new friends and even joined the Herbology club.

Until Rory Chapman a Ravenclaw, he had been the first guy to ask her out at Hogwarts and at the beginning of sixth year they had started dating. She had been so happy; she had never thought any guy could want to go out with her. It was around February time of sixth year when it happened. They had been alone in a secluded corner of the Library; they were studying if you could call it that. They had been happily snogging until he had put his hand underneath her shirt. Rose wasn't used to this and still being quite shy pushed it away, but he had tried again. She pushed him away again and again, but he became more and more forceful she asked him to stop but he didn't. She punched and kicked at him and finally got away, she just ran away from him and didn't look back. She had dumped hi m after that, but Rory didn't stop. Rory became angry he would tease her in classes calling her frigid and a tease. She stayed close to her cousin Albus, who was a well respected Slytherin and her best friend. He protected her and cared for her, but while she got closer to Albus the walls that had come down a fifth year, quickly built back up. She closed herself off from everyone. Albus's best friend Scorpius Malfoy was constantly trying to hit on her and it was well known he was a trouble making, flirt and womanizer. Albus did kind of tone him down a little, Albus was kind and intelligent how they could be friends Rose didn't know. From what Rose knew of the Marauders, Scorpius was like Sirius but Albus was more like Remus, Teddy's Dad.

Being around Scorpius made Rose his target of affection, she hated it and tried to make him stop but he wouldn't. It scared her sometimes, and Scorpius didn't understand exactly what he was doing to Rose. She did understand that so wasn't mean to him, simply told him to stop but that didn't work. Summer had come as somewhat of a relief to Rose, she relaxed and let go of all her worries- well tried to. It was until she got that letter when old worries started to rear there ugly heads. It was a letter saying she had received Head Girl, which surprised her but pleased her. They had had a little party just her family and Uncle Harry's, which was James, Albus and Lily. It just so happened that Albus was given Head Boy, and they celebrated that to. Although Rose still worried about going back, and seeing Scorpius and have to suffer his affections plus Rory, but maybe being Head Girl would change her school life. Just Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose sat nervously on the Hogwarts Express, picking viciously at her Hogwarts jumper. She looked around the compartment and then to Albus sitting opposite her. He seemed very calm although his bottle green eyes were intently watching Rose.

"What's wrong?" he suddenly blurted out, Rose jumped. _What's wrong? _She thought. _How about everything! Being back at Hogwarts having to suffer Scorpius Malfoy and Rory, also new duties aswell as old ones, having to get good grades and be a Weasley. You should be asking me what's right! _

"Oh nothing" she stammered. "Just- just nervous about the whole Prefect thing you know" she picked loose threads out of her already mutilated jumper cuff.

"Ok, but you know I'm here for you anytime Rose" he said caringly and leaned over to hug her, she felt safe with Albus. She loved him with all her heart; he was the best cousin you could have. Although he did have some kind of strange physic ability, he could always tell when you were sad or happy or anything.

A few minutes later, the Prefects filed in and Rose and Albus briefed them. There was a lot to talk about; Albus covered most of it with Rose hinting in some things here and there. It took about fifteen minutes to get everything covered and then they all left looking as though their brains had just exploded. Rose couldn't help but giggle.

"What's was that giggle about?" Albus turned to face her with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Well it looked like the Prefects had so much information in their brains their heads might explode, it made me laugh was all" she laughed.

"You should laugh more often it suites you" she smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back, it was quiet and peaceful. Suddenly the door to the compartment opened and the silence was broken.

"Oi Red! Where's my hug?" Scorpius exclaimed dramatically. Rose sighed and sat down again, she wasn't in the mood for this. She was never in the mood for him. He plonked himself down beside her and swung an arm around her; she shifted away and picked at her jumper again. It seemed to be a nervous habit she had picked up.

"Come on Rose, do I really smell that bad? I know you want me really" he teased.

"Leave it Scorpius" Albus said to his friend.

"Aw, Al I was just having a bit of fun, Rose doesn't mind do you?" he asked her.

"Mmph" she mumbled, and shifted uncomfortably.

"She loves me really" he said, and kissed her sloppily on the cheek. She pushed him away and went to sit next to Al, Scorpius made a puppy dog face at Rose who rolled her eyes and looked out of the window. She watched the students file passed the compartment, while Al and Scorpius talked about various nothings.

Then _he _walked passed. She froze. She hadn't seen him since the end of sixth year, they locked eyes for a second and then he gave her a glare. It made her blood run cold, but she couldn't take her eyes away from it. It was like she was turned to stone and was shrunk to the size of a mouse around him, he scared her.

"What _is_ his problem?" Scorpius asked, sounding angry. Rose quickly tore her eyes away and to her feet.

"Rose?" Albus whispered, as he watched Rory walk away. She felt slightly faint, when she saw Rory so many things came flying back to her. She stood up.

"I need some fresh air" she said and ran out of the compartment, she ran all the way down to the toilets. She locked herself into a cubicle, and tried to take deep breaths. It was all just too overwhelming, she was only Rose Weasley. Just Rose Weasley, she wasn't special how could she do all of this on top of everything else. She found the tears leaking from her eyes; she tried to wipe them away but it was useless. She let out a cry and put her head in her hands, she now knew it. Being Head Girl would change nothing. She would still be the same shy, ugly and misfit Weasley. Nothing would change.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose looked at her reflection in the mirror; it was nice having her own room in the Head Common Room. She didn't have all those giggly girls although she did miss Monica, her best friend. But she was with Albus so it was ok; he was great to live with and helpful company. He was clean which was a real bonus.

She ran a hair brush through her tangled mess of red; she found a particularly hard knot and raked it out painfully. She slammed the brush down on her desk; it was eerily quiet like that slam had frozen everything. She looked at herself in the mirror; her electric blue eyes stared back at her surrounded by a sea of freckles. Her hair looked like she'd been electrocuted and she tried to flatten it with a spell, which failed miserably. She sighed and grabbed her shoulder bag, slung it over her shoulder and headed to Potions.

Two weeks into the year and nothing remotely good had happened to Rose, it seemed most of her classes were paired with the Slytherins except Charms. She had come to absolutely adore Charms, she did get to be with Albus most of the time which was nice but with Albus you got Scorpius. He was just as promiscuous and flirtatious as ever, it was draining Rose slightly. Every time she had to push him away or tell him to leave her alone, it only made him worse. She was stuck in this horrible storm that was Scorpius Malfoy, there seemed to be no way out.

She sighed as she entered the Dungeon which her Potions Class was held with Mr. Tibit. She did enjoy Potions, the intricate instructions and delicate procedures. She adored all of pieces to make a potion; it was like a puzzle which needed to be solved. She could relax while making Potions; she definitely wanted to go into it after school. She sat at _her _desk; she loved this desk and had secretly carved her name into the underside. Monica came in her ebony hair flowing behind her, Monica was one of those girls who could just walk into a room and all the heads would turn. Her hair was long, straight and the darkest black combined with her dark African skin and full chocolate eyes she was gorgeous. Rose loved Monica but sometimes did feel over shadowed by her; I mean being the best friend of this gorgeous African girl did have its downside. Sometimes Rose wished she could be as beautiful as Monica.

"Hey" Monica said as she sat by Rose.

"Hi" Rose replied smiling, she did miss Monica when she was up in the Heads Common Room all by herself.

"Gosh, I really don't want to do Potions today. I'm just glad I have the best Potions student in the school to help me" they both laughed together as they unpacked and set up. Monica could always make Rose feel happy and it was hard living without her.

"Ladies" a voice said from behind her. She and Monica turn to see Scorpius and Albus sitting down behind them, Scorpius had his eyes trained on Rose and was smirking at her. She blushed a turned muttering a "Hi".

"Scorpius" Monica said. "Albus" she said, somewhat father away. Rose knew Monica had a crush on Al, I mean who wouldn't his tousled black hair, piercing green eyes and handsome face. Rose also knew Albus had a crush on Monica, but they had yet to pluck up the courage to get together. While Monica flirted with Albus, Rose could feel Scorpius's gaze on her back it made her uncomfortable. She squirmed in her seat and tried to shake his stare off, ineffectively. She jumped when a ball of paper hit the back of her head; she unrolled it and read its contents.

_Red, the back of ur head is sexy. _

_But I'd much rather see the front ;)_

_Scorpius_

Rose sighed as she scribbled back a reply of _Go away, _she turned quickly not looking at him and passed him the note. Then she ignored the next time she felt the paper hit her and let it drop to the floor. Professor Tibit came striding into the room and set them the task of brewing Living Death, a particularly complicated Potion so Rose and Monica set to work. It was about half way through the class when he started.

"Monica is so _fine_" she heard a familiar voice say from across the class, she looked to see Rory and his friends smirking. Monica was the only person who knew exactly what happened with Rory, Rose hadn't even told Albus. Rose looked to Monica who was scratching away at her parchment angrily.

"Just ignore him Rose, he's just trying to get to you" she said quietly to Rose, who obliged until another comment flew into her ears.

"I have no idea why Monica hangs around with that _thing, _she could have any friends she wants but she chooses her. A waste if you ask me" Rose felt tears prickle at her eyes. She didn't have romantic feelings for Rory anymore, but it still hurt her when he said things about her like that. He had been her first boyfriend, and her first kiss. She regretted having anything to do with him; she wished she could turn back time.

"Ignore him Rose" she said, not looking up. She couldn't control her tears as they flowed freely, she sniffed loudly and wiped at her cheeks.

"What's all the water works for Weasley" he taunted. "Can't face the fact that no-one wants you!"

That hurt. A lot. But he was right, no-one wanted her. She was that Weasley that never fitted in, she odd looking one, the one that had all the gorgeous cousins. She felt so different.

"Shut it Chapman!" she turned to see Scorpius's angry red face looking at Rory, who was glaring back at him with venom. She whipped back round, confused. I mean she knew Scorpius flirted with her, but that was about it. He never did anything else for her like defend her. He was just a guy trying to get into her pants, nothing more. Right? She had never thought he was serious about her, she was just another trophy to add to his collection. I mean he was the handsome, Quiditch playing trouble maker, that every girl wanted and every guy wanted to be. She was just the shy, Head Girl red-head, why would he want her? No, it was silly it was just another tactic of his. Stupid.

Rose dismissed all her thoughts and finished her Potion. As soon as class was over she quickly packed her things and her and Monica left. Monica was good at knowing when Rose was upset and probably knew she would want to be out of there fast. But Rose wasn't sad just downright confused maybe a bit of Charms would cheer her up.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: These Chapters are just something I needed to add, the story is from Rose's POV but I thought I would give you these little insights into what the boys are thinking._

"Look you're not going to get anywhere acting the way you are"

"But it's the only way I know!"

"Well, you have to change"

"I'm not good at that kind of thing and you know it"

"But you like her"

"I _really _likeher"

"Then you'll do anything right?"

"Yes"

"Well, be nice to her. Ask to study with her, help her in class that kind of stuff"

"I don't study and she's way cleverer than me"

"Then ask her for help, just don't do all this flirty nonsense. She has enough on her plate as it is"

"Look I'll try ok but it might take a while"

"I could always ask her to come to the try outs, you know so you can just be yourself in front of her. Not annoying Scorpius."

"Annoying! That's what she thinks?"

"Look she needs someone right now, she's got me and Monica but it's not the same. We all need to try and help her"

"I know. I hate seeing her like that crying and... you don't understand"

"I do, you're not the only one with issues"

"Yeah but you two are just... well I don't even know what's going on with you two"

"Oh shut up and move"

"AH!"

"What?"

"CHECKMATE!"

"Bastard..."


	5. Chapter 5

_Harpies defeat Canons- Again!_

That was the Headline of that day's Daily Prophet, which Rose skipped. She was not into Quiditch she didn't mind it but would prefer to read the news about Potions. She took a bite of buttered toast and tucked into the list of new Potions released. There was a crisp crackle as she turned the page and although there were so many other students in the hall, Rose was in her own little world. This was how she liked it, just Rose and the Daily Prophet Potion list. She took a second bite of toast and took a few seconds to savour the flavour.

"Hey Rose" Rose jumped and the sound of Al's voice; she turned to see him smiling. She smiled up at him and patted the seat next to her, he sat and grabbed some toast.

"Hey Al" she replied.

"I was wondering if you were coming to the Slytherin Quiditch Trials?" he asked. Rose found this an odd question, she wouldn't need to come she had no reason to go. She looked at him oddly.

"Just for some support, I'm a bit nervous" Rose was truly confused now; Al was always calm and cool never nervous. Albus always breezed through the Quiditch trials, there was nothing to be nervous about. She couldn't refuse him though he was her cousin and best friend, what harm could it do.

"Alright"

"Thanks so much Rose it means a lot" he hugged her. "Now, I was wondering if we could get started on those Hogsmeade trip plans. Library?" he asked.

"Sure" she said, and took her last bite of toast.

Rose shivered in the cold wind that circled the Quiditch Pitch, she sat alone in the stands watching the try outs. Albus and Scorpius were trying out for Beaters again; they always did and always got the spot. She watched them doing amazing Quiditch tricks with the Bludgers and working together. She had seen them as friends but up there they were different, almost connected.

She caught Scorpius's eye a few times and he just smiled, which surprised Rose. Usually there would've been a wink all some crude comment, Rose wasn't sure how to react. She just looked down at her lap to hide her blush. Even Rose couldn't deny he looked unbelievably sexy while playing Quiditch, his blonde tousled hair, cheeks flushed from the cold and his general gorgeous face. She had never felt anything before while being with him, but when he smiled at her like he actually cared added to the way he had defended her last week made sparks go off inside her.

"Hi Rose right?" a voice tore her away from her thoughts; she looked up to see a boy she knew. She knew him but what was his name? His hair was a dark shade of brown as were his eyes, he was quite good-looking but what was his name?

"Yeah hi" she felt her cheeks flush at not using his name.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure"

"It's Michael by the way, Michael Wood" he said as he sat next to her. Suddenly it clicked Rose as to who it was.

"Oh yeah, you're the Captain of the Gryffindor team right?"

"Yeah" he said smiling at her; he was quite handsome she did have to admit. He wasn't Scorpius handsome, messy silvery blonde hair and mysterious grey eyes, but he was nice. He wasn't so pushy and flirtatious like Scorpius. He seemed modest, even though she had never really talked to him much. He was in some of her classes this year but she had never really noticed him, not being part of the Quiditch crowd.

"So" she asked. "What are you doing out here today?"

He grinned; "Just checking out the completion" he winked dramatically. Rose laughed and said "Oh I see" and winked back.

"My cousin and his friend are trying out today, Albus and Scorpius" she pointed to them.

"Oh yes, why wasn't your cousin and his mate in Gryffindor we could really use a pair of beaters like them" he said, she giggled and waved to Al who was looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite place. She dismissed it and looked back to Michael; it was at that point a really cold burst of wind ripped through the Pitch. Rose's small, thin coat was ravished and she shivered in spite of being wrapped up in a scarf and hat.

"Oh God it's cold" she said through chattering teeth.

"Here take my coat" Michael held out his coat, it looked very warm and thick. She couldn't take his coat though it was so cold!

"Michael you'll freeze to death!"

"Go on I'll live" he smiled, she could resist it the coat looked too warm. Michael leaned in to place his coat around her shoulders, when Rose noticed it. It was flying through the sky at record pace, making that horrible noise it makes. It was heading straight for Michael! Rose jumped from her seat and pushed Michael to the floor, he let out a painful 'oof'.

They landed on the wooden floor with a bump, Rose sighed with relief. Until that was she realised the position she was in, she was lying on top of Michael who looked shocked and flushed. She quickly got off him "Sorry" she said. "But there was a Bludger coming right at you, oh god I'm sorry" she said blushing in embarrassment.

"Thanks that would've really hurt" he chuckled. She handed him his coat which he didn't take.

"Look wear it I'm fine" he continued chuckling. She wrapped his coat around her and felt her body warm up, it felt as if a warm fire had just been lit inside her. She tugged the coat further around herself.

"Hey let's walk back I'm freezing" she shivered.

"Good idea I don't want any more rogue Bludger coming my way"

With that they walked back to the castle, on the way Rose learnt a lot about Michael. He loved Quiditch like his Father, he also loved Care of Magical Creatures and he had one foot slightly bigger than the other. Rose laughed at that one, she had never really spoken to Michael before so it was nice to get to know him. Rose usually didn't make friends easily, but it had been a breeze with Michael. Rose had surprised herself, she didn't think he would want to be friends with her. He was a popular Quiditch player, she was just Rose Weasley.

As she entered the Head's Common Room, she wondered. Where had that Bludger come from?


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"I didn't know what I was doing!"

"I MEAN A BLUDGER REALLY; YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM IF ROSE HADN'T KNOCKED HIM OUT OF THE WAY!"

"BUT DIDN'T YOU SEE HOW HE WAS SNUGGLING UP TO HER AND LENDING HER HIS COAT! Made me want to throw up"

"You can't do things like this, this was just what I was talking about! They're probably just friends"

"Yeah now they are, but what if it turns into something else"

"It probably won't knowing Rose"

"It probably will knowing Michael Wood!"

"Do you even know him?"

"No, but he's a Quiditch player I know what they're like!"

"You're a Quiditch player..."

"That's beside the point!"

"No it's not! I asked her to come today so you could prove to her you weren't just an arsehole!"

"WHAT THE HELL AL! I DID WHAT YOU SAID! I JUST DIDN'T WANT HIM... Ugh. I can't even say it"

"Just calm down"

"No! I didn't even say a word to her today just smiled! I did everything you said!"

"It will work don't worry! You just can't do things like that"

"I don't think I could stand it if she got together with him... Ugh I don't even want to think about it!"

"Come on stop thinking about it and come to dinner"

"Fine, but now that I think about it I don't even think she saw that it was me"

"Shut up Scor"

"Fine..."


	7. Chapter 7

_This Chapter is the one I am worried about, I am warning you in advance things get a little... what's the right word... you know what I mean, but you kinda have to read it to get the next few chapters. I hope it's ok for you. This is a warning now: CONTAINS SLIGHTLY SCARY CONTENT! _

The cold drafts whistled through the castle early in the morning, and Rose shivered as she made her way to breakfast. It was nearing the end of November and snow was preparing to fall. Rose had found November to be better than the previous two. She had been getting closer to Michael; he was nice to her and a really great friend. He had helped her study and she was worrying less about everything, she didn't have to worry about being odd or ugly around Michael he had just accepted her and it was nice. Also Scorpius had seemed to distance himself from her, he didn't shout things at her anymore or throw things at her all he did was smile. Every time he smiled at her which was a lot, it would melt her insides and she would smile back. She seemed to be finding that every time he was kind to her she found her belly exploding into flurries more than last time. She tried to deny it but she couldn't she liked Scorpius.

She liked that he could make everyone laugh; she liked how he would scratch his nose when thinking or tap his feet when he was happy. She noticed little details about him that others would miss, she had misread him before. Now she knew what he could be like and what he was like when he smiled, he wasn't known to many people like this. She didn't truly _know _him like Albus, but she felt something.

"Hey Weasley" his voice startled her and she whipped round to find him walking towards her. She looked around her, all his cronies blocked her exists. A jolt of fear ran through her body, she knew he could be forceful. She tried to be firm and stand her ground in front of him but her voice deceived her.

"R-Rory" she stammered, clenching her fists to stop her hands shaking. She hadn't talk to him face to face like this ever since they broke up, it scared her.

"Rose Weasley" he said quietly walking towards her, she moved back instinctively.

"Rory w-what are you doing?" she asked, and her back hit the cold, stone wall. She couldn't stop the fear building inside of her. He was taller and stronger than her, he could overpower her in a second and she feared that was what he was going to do.

"Just having a little fun" he said, his hands went to either side of her head. She felt his hand sliding up her leg; she whipped it away and kicked him. This startled him and she pushed him away and began to run. His hand caught her wrist and she was forced back to him, he pushed her back against the wall and her head hit the hard stone. She yelped out and his hand swiftly covered her mouth.

"Quiet" he growled, he stared into her eyes his dark green eyes fierce. Her breathing was hard as she stared back at him in fear; she just wanted him to leave her alone. He slowly removed his hand from over her mouth; she stayed quiet she was too frightened to even move. The hand that had been on her mouth slid up her legs again, she flinched but her hands couldn't stop him they were pinned above her head.

"Rory please stop!" she pleaded.

"You were always polite Weasley" he snarled, and his lips forced contact to hers. They were dry and painful on hers she tried to rip her lips from his, but she couldn't he was too strong. She kicked at his shins and stamped on his feet but he didn't move and neither did his hands. One of his hands was now up her skirt and playing with the elastic of her tights. She squealed beneath his lips, but it was useless.

Her head and heart were pounding painfully inside her; she couldn't do anything to help herself.

"STUPEFY!" she heard someone shout, and Rory's body flew away from her. Her hands dropped from above her and her skirt returned to its normal place. She could feel her heart pounding and she shut her eyes tight to try and calm herself, she slid down the wall and sat on the cold ground. Her whole body shook and her head rested in her hands and she felt a few silent tears fall into them. She hadn't even looked to see who her rescuer was.

"Rose" she heard someone say, she jumped and looked up to some worried silver eyes. Rory and his followers were no-where to be seen, so she relaxed a little.

"I'm fine" she hurriedly said, as she stood but sat down again in case she fainted. This had been the first time he had spoken to her in a while, and it had to be now after Rory had assaulted her. She stood up again and found she could stay upright.

"Rose you don't look fine" he said, she didn't look at him. She couldn't, she felt embarrassed and exposed. She just wanted to get away from him.

"I'm fine Scorpius"

"No Rose you're not" he said and he grabbed her wrist, he heart jolted in fear as she tore it out of his grip and shrieked "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry" he said as he stepped back. "I didn't mean to..."

"Its fine I just..." she couldn't finish her sentence; she probably couldn't string more than three words together. Her head still felt like a washing machine, she just wanted to get away from there and be alone.

"Rose I think you should see someone" she didn't reply to him just picked up her bag and walked away, she didn't care about anything but getting away from there.

"Rose please listen to me!" he shouted as he run up behind her.

"No Scorpius you listen to me! Just let me leave please, just forget this happened! I don't want to talk about it" she turned and ran away from him, she didn't want to hear what he had to say. She didn't need pity or help, she just want to be alone. She just wanted to be alone so she could cry, and not have anyone harassing her. She couldn't understand why he cared so much? Why had he suddenly changed? It made no sense. She was just Rose Weasley, who couldn't even stop Rory Chapman, who had not courage or bravery, the misfit Weasley. Why would he care?


	8. Chapter 8

"Rose what's next?" Michael asked, she picked up her potions book and read instruction fifty one.

"It says we need Boomslang skin" she said dully without interested, the truth was she wasn't interested. She wasn't interested in anything, all the time she just wanted to curl underneath her covers and hide from the world. She couldn't even be happy in Potions, she was never happy. She hadn't been since it had happened a week and a half ago, everyone had told her she seemed different she just told them she was ill. That excuse was wearing thin, but she couldn't think of anything else. She couldn't think straight at all.

"Rose I know you said you were ill but you seem... I don't know just please tell me" he put his hand over hers, she quickly yanked it away saying "Nothing"

It was silent for a few seconds; she just looked down at the table and at her jumper cuff which she had begun picking at again. She could tell she had made the situation uncomfortable; Michael was one of her best friends. The tension was like a thick wall, it had been like this a lot with Michael. He had been acting very differently around; you could say it was strange. He had been very awkward around her, fidgeting and saying things that had nothing with what they were talking about at the time. It was not Michael, her best friend Michael.

"Um we need some Boomslang skin" Michael said as he started to get up, she quickly rose from her seat and walked over to the cupboard. She turned to see him watching her in his seat; she tried to give him a smile and hoped it looked like one. She walked up to the ingredients cupboard; it was really dark in this part of the Dungeon. It was hard to make out the labels; she squinted and tried to read them.

"What are you looking for?" she jumped at the voice by her ear, her feet were slipping underneath her. She let out a squeal as she slipped, but two strong arms grabbed her and pulled her back up. She was met by his silver eyes and handsome face; he was so close to her and his nose almost touched hers. Her heart lurched and picked up its pace, his eyes were piercing her with such intensity her cheeks heated up. He held on to her and held on, she let out a small cough and he seemed to come to his senses. "Sorry" he said as he let go of her. "I didn't mean to frighten you"

"Its fine" she said as she turned to find the Boomslang, but she couldn't concentrate on that. All she could think about was his proximity to her and how it was making her feel, she shouldn't feel like this now. His hot breath skimmed over her neck, making goose bumps appear there. Her heart sped up even more if possible, he moved out from behind her and Rose let out a breath she had been holding. He scanned the cabinet, but his eyes weren't looking or concentrating much like hers. How could she concentrate with him this close to her? It seemed whenever he was close to her, all her problems would disappear. He would stop her world and all she could think about was him, everything revolved around him. Secretly she wished he felt the same, but she couldn't believe he would feel the same way.

"Listen Rose about..."

"I don't want to talk about it" she stated bluntly, all other thoughts banished.

"Please Rose just tell me what happened, maybe I could... help" his voice was filled with worry, and she turned to look at him his eyes said the same thing.

"Scorpius... please I really don't want to talk about it" she pleaded with him, dreading having to talk about it .She never wanted to talk about it, ever. She could feel tears emerging in her eyes. "Please don't make me" she whispered.

"Rose" he whispered back. "I only want to help you because I care about you"

Why? Why did he care? He was the popular, confident and handsome Scorpius Malfoy! It was silly for him to care, why should her care about her Rose Weasley? She found herself becoming angrier, why was he doing this? He was confusing her so much, she didn't know what to think or believe. He had changed but was it just another scheme to win her over and then drop her like all the other girls? She hated that she felt the way she did about him, she had fallen for the last person she should've. Was this just a plan to get into her pants or did he actually want to be with her? How could she tell the difference? What if she did get together with him and then it did turn out to be all a facade? She couldn't think straight, she shook her head to try to rid herself of these thoughts but it was futile. She had to ask him.

"Why?" she said somewhat more forceful than she had intended.

"Why what?" he asked confused.

"Why would you care about me?" she asked, he seemed to freeze. She knew it. "Why would you, Scorpius, popular, handsome, Quiditch playing Malfoy care about me, Rose, bookworm, ugly, shy Weasley?"

He seemed shocked at her little speech, she was shocked with herself. She had never said anything like that to anyone; she had never expressed her feelings like that before. He looked at her with an expression of shock, it was then she realised what she had said. She had called him handsome; he knew what she thought of him. He knew what she thought of herself, she had never told anyone let alone Scorpius Malfoy! She could feel heat rising in her cheeks and she felt her eyes widening, what must he think of her now?

"Rose" he whispered shocked. "Don't say that, you're intelligent and prefer reading to Quiditch there's nothing wrong with that. You're shy but that's not a bad thing it just means you don't have as much confidence, and you will get that over time. And never _ever _call yourself ugly, because you are far from it"

She felt her heart skip a beat at his words; no-one had ever said anything like that about her before. Was that really what he thought about her? She looked at him and could still feel the passion with which he spoke those words coursing through her. She stared at him wide-eyed, her electric blues shocked. Could he really mean what he was saying?

"Scorpius-"

"Rose what's taking so long" Michael said, suddenly popping up from nowhere. "Oh, hi Scorpius" he said quietly.

"Bye Rose" Scorpius said, as he walked away. He nodded at Michael and then sat back down at his desk, Rose slowed down her breathing a turned to face Michael. His facial expression was unreadable, his eyes were fixed on Scorpius's back and he was frowning. Rose was so confused by him as well as Scorpius, all his odd behaviour aand random ramblings. None of it made sense, no sense at all. Sometimes she felt like her best friend was a monkey, she sighed.

"Michael are you-"

"Well, here the Boomslang! God, I'm so glad we have this now! We would've never been able to finish the potion, I would've blown up in or faces and then there would've been smoke and god knows what Ol' Sluggy would've thought of that. You know Slughorn is so old now-"

"Michael" I said louder. "You're rambling"

"Oh" he said his cheeks flaming a little. "Sorry, shall we finish this then?" he lifted the small vile of Boomslang skin in his hands, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes" she said sighing with relief, soon this lesson would be over and she could rest. Forget about all the nonsense inside her head and let it go. Somehow she knew that was too good to be true, it always was.


	9. Chapter 9

"Scorpius!"

"What!"

"Get out of my trunk, or at least ask me first!"

"Sorry Al I'm just kinda... I dunno... AARRGGGG!"

"What is it?"

"Can I borrow the Marauders Map?"

"Yeah sure go ahead... Wait! Who are you trying find?"

"No-one"

"Scorpius tell me!"

"Listen I just need to ask her something, that's all!"

"Well don't go harassing and imposing on her"

"Imposing? What kind of person says that?"

"Me, now please tell me what you need her for!"

"It's nothing Al, please just let it go!"

"No she my cousin, I have a right to know!"

"Fine we talked in Potions today and... I... I just really have to talk to her! Now drop it!"

"Well don't go all out ok, just like ask her to study or something like that"

"OK, OK now I must dash"

"OH SCORPIUS!"

"WHAT?"

"DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME THE MAP BACK!"


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Sorry this chapter is chapter 10, I had a crazy moment! Btw, I am really busy at the moment so updates might not be as quick. Sorry._

An icy wind blew through the corridor, making Rose shiver with unwanted cold. She pulled her muggle hood over her head, and pulled her green jumper closer to her body. She really loved to wear muggle clothes after school had finished for the day; she uniform was itchy and uncomfortable. She loved the feeling of being in jeans and a T-shirt maybe a jumper with her favourite purple converses and just relaxing. She had got the converses from her parents for Christmas, Hugo had got some blue ones and she had instantly fallen in love with them. She wore them whenever she wasn't in school uniform. She knew she was still technically doing student duties, so should be in school uniform but it was never checked so she usually did rounds in her muggle clothes. She was the one who patrolled the third and fourth floors, which were the floors where not many classrooms were used and there were lots of broom cupboards. So she was usually the one who got to find and dock points from the couples of young, frisky fifth years. Well it was all part of being Head Girl, and it just so happened to be the part she least enjoyed.

Another cold draft swept through and she tugged at her hood and pulled on her sleeves, it was bitterly cold and Rose couldn't wait for her rounds to be over. Suddenly she heard someone call out, "Rose" she whipped round, eyeing the silhouette at the end of the corridor. "Rose is that you?"

"Scorpius?" Rose called out confused.

"Oh good it is you" as he said jogging up to her, she gave him a confused look which he seemed to ignore. "I didn't recognise you with your muggle clothes on, I like the green by the way it suits you" Rose failed to notice Scorpius's attempt at a joke, her mind was boggled.

"How did you find me?" she blurted out as they started walking, her nerves showing on her face.

"Oh Um just instinct" he said quietly, looking at his feet. Rose noticed a piece of worn paper in his hands, a suddenly she knew.

"You used Albus's Map didn't you?" she asked.

"How did you-"he looked to his hands. "Oh" They walked for a few minutes in awkward silence, Rose was looking anywhere but Scorpius and it seemed he was doing the same. You could've cut the tension with a knife, as they walked along not talking. Rose was thinking about Potions earlier that day, and couldn't help the blush that formed as she remembered the things she had felt. The bubbly feeling in her stomach, the heat that had ripped through her body and unable to control her breathing.

"Rose I want to know about Rory" he suddenly said, she felt fear jump through her.

"No" she said on impulse.

"Please Rose" he said stopping her by putting his hands on her shoulders. Her heart sped up as she gazed into his grey eyes, she felt like she'd shrunk considerably as he continued to stare intently at her. He heart was literally jumping out of her chest never, her cheeks were burning and her throat was dry. Why was he affecting her like this? She averted her eyes from his and looked to the ground, hoping he might let it drop the subject and just leave her alone. It was a long shot she knew it, as he lifted her chin up with his fingers making Rose's heart flutter. "I know something is going on with him, I just want to help you" he said, eyes filled with concern. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she broke free of his grasp and turned away. She let out a deep breath and ran her hands through her crazy hair, she could feel his eyes and presence behind her. It was like a weight on her shoulders, she wanted to tell him in some ways because he wouldn't question her anymore. But she didn't because what would he think of her if she did? Could she trust him? Maybe she could, he had been so nice to her recently. But what if he was another Rory and just said all those kind things to get into her pants?

"Rose" she turned to face him. "Tell me, I promise I just want to help you"

"But Scorpius-"

"Rose" he said, getting closer to her. "Why don't you get it?"

What was there to get? He was just another one of those guys, right? But was he? He had been so kind to her recently, worrying about her or that's how it seemed.

"Rose, tell me. What did he do?" she turned back towards him tears blurring her vision, why couldn't he just drop it and forget it never happened? She didn't want to speak about it surely she'd made that clear, so why did he keep asking?

"Scorpius please I really don't want to, don't do this"

"Rose, I bare to see you go on like this. I meant everything I said today why don't you see?"

"What is there to see?" she shouted, out of confusion. He sighed and hung his head, he looked up again and he was looking slightly frustrated.

"Rose" he said sternly. "Tell me what he did, I _can _help" He had no idea what had happened how he know that he could help? She frowned at him, anger boiling in the pit of her stomach.

"How do you know you can help?" she said to him, he seemed a little put out by what she had said and the control that was there before disappeared. "He could've done anything, how could you possibly know that you could help?"

"If you would just tell me, then it would be a lot simpler!" she felt the anger that had been boiling, bubble violently and she felt her face heat up and her fists clench.

"You want to know?"

"YES!"

"FINE THEN! HE ASSULTED ME! YOU HAPPY NOW!" her voice broke at the end, and tears appeared out of nowhere. And once they had started they wouldn't stop, Scorpius seemed frozen in his place his face was pale and his face expressionless. She cried harder and turned away from him, she couldn't bear to watch him just stand there frozen. She felt so dirty, she had just confessed her biggest secret to him. The one secret she hadn't want to share, she hugged herself and tried to make that awful pang in her chest go away. She felt there was no one there to hug her but herself, there was no-one there to make her feel better. She wanted someone to make it go away, everything just to disappear.

"I'm sorry Rose" she heard him approach her from behind, she moved away from him her back still turned. She felt his hand lightly touch hers, and she yanked it away. "NO!" she shouted turning to face him. "Please, please just... don't" she cried, she saw his face become an image of hurt and he placed he had back beside his body.

"I'm sorry Rose I didn't mean to..."

She let out a sob and started to run down the corridor, the only thing on her mind was getting back to the Common Room. She heard him calling behind her, but she kept running. She heard his footsteps behind her and his voice. "ROSE STOP! I LOVE YOU!" his words stopped her in her tracks. He loved her? She stood facing him again, this time it was her that was frozen. "That why I've been acting like this Rose, I love you. And everything I say I mean, I just don't see why you can't see it"

He head felt like it might implode, she had all these thought rushing around in it that seemed to not want to go away. And now she had been told by the boy who she least expected that he loved her, what was she supposed to think about that? _I love him to? _

"Oh God" she called out loud, her head and heart pounding. "I can't do this right now, I'm sorry" and she carried on running, not stopping for anything. She needed to get back, to her bed to sleep. Maybe in the morning this wouldn't seem so bad, and she might be able to feel normal again. She found herself crying again as she entered the Head's Common Room, she ignored Albus's question and headed straight up to bed. As soon as she was on it she cried harder into her pillow, why couldn't her life just be the same every other average person. Why did she have to have all this drama? Why her?


	11. Chapter 11

Rose looked down at her plate of breakfast and it made her stomach churn, she clutched at her belly and push her breakfast away from her. She had woken up in the morning and had had time to think about the events of last night. The full magnitude of what he had confessed to her had hit her. He had told her he loved her. Loved _her, loved _her. It made her heart race just at thought, maybe he did just want her for her. Then she thought of how she had dealt with it, she had basically run away from him. It made her feel sick just at the thought, she didn't want to run away from him. The way he made her feel was totally new and exciting and she wanted it, but she had ruined it. She didn't know whether she would be able to get it back, and that almost brought tears to her eyes. She felt so awful at how she had treated him, she just wanted to reverse time and have another chance. He probably wanted nothing to do with her now. But she wanted everything to do with him. She had realised that the reason why she felt the way she did about him was, she was in love with him aswell. She sighed and felt the tears start to form in her eyes.

"Rose, are you feeling ok?" her head snapped up to Monica's worried face. "Are you not eating?" she asked, pointing at the plate of food in the middle of the table.

"No" she wheezed out, trying to think of anything else but food. "I'm not hungry"

"Rose you don't look good" she told her, as she leaned forward to put her hand on Rose's forehead. She leant back avoiding her hand, Monica sat back in her seat frustrated. "I think you should see the nurse, seriously Rose consider it"

Rose ignored Monica and took a sip of water to try and calm her whirling stomach. She saw her reflection in glass and sighed, as she realised she looked worse than she normally did. She chanced a glance over to the Slytherin Table, she scanned the seats for him. His beautiful mess of blonde hair and perfectly sculpted face. She spotted him, he was looking dejectedly down at his breakfast a lot like her. He obviously felt her stare and looked up in her direction, his silver eyes locked onto her blues. Sometimes stirred inside her as he looked at her, she was overwhelmed with guilt by the look he was giving her. It was filled with such sadness she couldn't bare it, she stood up.

"Rose, what are you doing?"

"I... uh... need to check my timetable"

"But you know your-"

"Bye!" and with that she slung her bag on her shoulder and quickly made her way out of the Great Hall, feeling his stare the whole way.

Potions was eerily quiet that day, it seemed everyone was affected by Rose's sombre mood. It was probably just her, just her mind playing tricks on her. It did that a lot lately, she sighed and set down her measuring cup. She stared down at her desk and ran her hands through her hair, looking at her abused jumper cuff and sighed. Suddenly a note was passed to her, it read:

_U ok?_

She wrote back _**Fine, just not feeling well. **_She passed the noted back to Michael who read it, who looked to her then scribbled something on the note and passed it back.

_Yeah u don't look it_

_**I know**_

_Is there anything else?_

_**Yeah, why are we passing a note a mean we could just talk**_

_I mean anything else bothering you, and no one seems to want to talk so..._

_**No nothing. **_She lied. _**What do we need next?**_

_We need another cauldron, 2 spoons and 1 measuring jug._

Rose sighed and got up from her seat, her legs ached and with every step she took it got worse. She finally reached the storage cupboard and opened what seemed like a heavy door. She scanned the selves and took the things she needed. With her arms full of equipment she started to make her way back to the desk, it was at that moment Frank Longbottom's potion which was right where Rose was, decided to explode. Smoke filled the air around her and she felt her feet slip from underneath her, she let out a small scream as she hurtled towards the ground. Her body hit the hard, stone floor with a bump. Potion equipment flew everywhere clanking and clattering all over the floor. She coughed the smoke out of her lungs and waved the smoke away from her. Suddenly she felt two hands, each grabbing one wrist pulling her up. Once she was on her feet, she saw Scorpius holding her wrist. She looked at him, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest. His silver eyes were boring into hers and she couldn't look away. Her breathing sped up but the moment was stopped by someone tugging on her other wrist. She looked down to her other wrist, which was also in a hand. She looked up to see Michael holding it. Her eyes widened as she realised both boys were holding her wrist and it didn't seem like they were letting go. She saw them turn to each other, something flash in their eyes that made even Rose feel slightly small.

"Come on everyone" said an ancient Slughorn. "Back to work" Scorpius slowly let go of her wrist and turned away. Her heart sank and she looked at his back, she saw him take his seat next to Albus. She felt Michael tugging her back to their desk, she finally turned and sat down at the desk.

"Michael you can let go now" she said, a little more distant than she had intended.

"Oh" he said as his hand instantly left her wrist. She sighed wishing she could turn back time.

Rose's quill scribbled fiercely at her parchment as she tried to think of the main ingredient to Living Death. She incessant scratching of her quill tip was slowly giving her a horrible headache, she sighed and carried on writing. Although she wasn't too sure what she was actually writing, but nevertheless she carried on. Her wrist and fingers moved quicker and the scratching became louder, her whole body became tense and the tip of her quill broke splashing ink all over her essay. She angrily picked up the quill and threw it across the room.

"Rose, what's wrong?" She looked up to see Albus's worried face, she slid off of the chair and onto the floor. She let back against the chair, her chin on her knees. Albus joined her in the same position and they sat there, not talking just thinking. Until Rose broke the silence.

"Everything"

"Huh?"

"Everything's wrong"

"Why?" She sighed and closed her eyes, bracing herself was what she was about to say.

"I've fallen in love with Scorpius Malfoy"


	12. Chapter 12

"You alright, Scorp? Ol' Buddy, Ol' Pal"

"No"

"Why would that be?"

"One, Rose hates me and two Michael Wood is seriously thinking about a smack in the face if he carries on like this"

"Oh dear someone's not happy"

"Why are you in such a good mood"

"Ah well I think I have some news that you might like to hear"

"Yeah, so go on"

"Ah no, you have to want to hear it"

"Al come on just tell me"

"Say, please tell me Al because I really want to know"

"No"

"Fine then"

"Al..."

"Say it"

"AL!"

"SAY IT"

"FINE, PLEASE TELL ME AL BECAUSE I REALLY WANT TO KNOW!"

"Right, sit, I don't want you fainting on me"

"Why would I faint?"

"Because Rose just told me she's in love with you"

"WHAT?"

"Yep"

"She can't be!"

"She told me everything that happened, and believe me she can be. Did you even see the way she's been looking at you all day!"

"I guess I've just been..."

"Consumed by your own misery? Yes, but now you have something to be happy about and I think you could make it work"

"What should I do?"

"I know the exact thing"


	13. Chapter 13

The quiet, clam atmosphere cooled Rose's boiling stress and anxiety. She opened the biggest book she could find and a brushed the thick layer of dust off the cover.

_Hogwarts: A History _

This one always was her favourite, and she just loved read about the founding of Hogwarts it somehow made her feel part of the big, mysterious castle. She found a comfortable seat at one of the wooden tables; she laid the book carefully on the table top and started to read. She felt herself relax immensely as she turned each crisp, old, crinkled page. A slight cold December breeze trickled through the Library causing her to shiver and pull her jumper to cover more of her body.

"Rose?" his voice made her heart jump and stomach twist, she looked up to see him smiling slightly carrying a large, black book. "May I sit here?" he asked. She was shocked he had even spoken to her, the nerves hit her full force and her voice showed it.

"Y-yes, go- go ahead" she said quietly, pulling out the chair next to her. He smiled and said "Thanks" before sitting down and opening his own book. She tried to get back to reading but it was impossible, just him being this close to her made her feel lightheaded. She was glad he broke the silence.

"So what are you doing here?" he said closing his book and turning to her, she did same and tried not to blush as he smiled at her. She was surprised he had come up to her like this after she had run away from him like that.

"I'm just waiting for Michael" she said, she saw his expression turn.

"What are you going to do?" It was an odd question but Rose thought nothing of it, she was too consumed by him talking to her to think about that.

"Oh just studying" the silence that followed was awkward and Rose could feel the tension like a brick wall. She tried to ignore it, but how could she? The boy who she had fallen in love with and who she ran away from when he confessed his feelings for her, had just asked to sit with her. How could she just brush it off? She snatched a glance at him, he was staring at his book but he wasn't reading like he was reading one word over and over again.

"I- uh need to get a book" she heard herself say, but her brain was miles away as she stood up.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, she turned back to him and smiled.

"Yeah sure" he stood and they walk together down one isle filled with books, a lot like the rest. Rose didn't really know what book she was looking for, all she could think about was that he was walking next to her and that was all that mattered. She stopped at a section of red books and scanned the shelves, she felt him stand next to her.

"So what book are you looking for?"

"Oh, um it's about Living Death" the first thing that came into her head was what came out of her mouth, and she felt a little silly afterwards. A blush crept up her cheeks and she turned back and ran her fingers along the books scanning the spines. "Scorpius" she said turning to him. He looked at her, grey meeting blue once again.

"Yeah" he said, casually.

"I'm really sorry" she suddenly burst out. "I didn't want to run away from you it's just that-"

"Rose, its fine I understand. I didn't know what had happened with Rory, I'm sorry to" she smiled at him, feeling a huge weight lift off of her shoulders. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the shelves, one of the books caught her eye.

_Living Death: A Guide_

"Oh found it" she said, reaching up to grab it quite surprised at her luck. She reached the tips of her toes and still couldn't manage to get it. She let out a breath of frustration. "I- can't- reach- it" she said, still reaching.

"Let me get it" he said softly, she felt him behind her. Her back against his chest, the warmth of him pressing against her sent tingles through her body. He grabbed the book and she turned around, she realised she was stuck between him and the bookshelf. She looked up into his eyes, grey and burning into hers. "I didn't realise how you felt, I'm sorry" he whispered, his face slowly getting closer to hers.

"I didn't know you felt that way" she whispered back to him, their noses almost touching. This was the closet they have ever been, and Rose wasn't able to control herself. She closed her eyes and listened to his slow, heavy breathing trying to control her own. She could sense him getting even closer, she opened her eyes and looked to his lips. They were just perfect, it was only a few millimetres and then...

"Rose" she snapped her head away from him instantly, and she could feel him back away slightly from her.

"Michael!" she said, surprised. She heard Scorpius groan in what sounded like frustration and his head connect with the bookshelf over her shoulder. She could have sworn that she heard him mutter, 'so close' but it was probably just her mind. She stopped leaning against the bookshelf and stood in front of Scoprius.

"Rose, what are you doing?"

"It's none of your business Wood" she heard Scorpius say angrily, as he came round to stand in front of her.

"Actually it is Malfoy, Rose and I were going to study"

"Well it looks like someone got here first"

"Please" she said stepping out from behind Scorpius. "Stop, I'm sorry Scorpius I did say I would study with Michael, sorry" she saw Michael smile, but it was more like a smirk.

"Rose" Scorpius whispered and she turned, she felt his fingers touch hers and their palms touch. "Please meet me tomorrow" he said glancing down at their hands and his grip tightened. "I meant everything I said, today and last week." Her heart fluttered and she felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of meeting with him.

"I'll see" she whispered back, before reluctantly withdrawing her hand. She turned and walk towards Michael, who wore an extreme frown.

"What was that about?" he asked angrily. She frowned back at him, feeling slightly put out by the way he was reacting. Scorpius was right, it was none of his business.

"Nothing"

"Rose don't lie to me"

"Michael, not now" she picked up her book and sat down, remembering only a few minutes ago when Scorpius had been sitting next to her. She sighed as Michael sat down next to her and opened his book. They were both doing the same essay, but neither talked to the other. Rose was still annoyed at him for his reaction and how he had treated her afterwards. What was with him lately?


	14. Chapter 14

"Ahhh!"

"Scorpius, that was my good quill!"

"Sorry..."

"What's happened?"

"Ugh, Rose and I were in the Library"

"And that's bad because?"

"Well, I'll go from the beginning-"

"Ugh"

"So I asked Rose to study like you told me, and was polite like you told me. And it worked, but she was waiting for stupid Wood. Well, I thought he wouldn't be there for a while so I stayed. She needed a book so we got up and went to find it, Living Death or something. So we ended up apologising to each other, which was what I wanted. So she found her book but couldn't reach it, so I went to get it for her. We were literally _this _close to kissing-"

"Wait, how did you get from getting a book for her to almost kissing?"

"Oh don't worry, the point is right at that moment Wood decided to show up"

"Ah"

"Yeah!"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything? Just maybe told him to shove off..."

"What?"

"He basically said it to me aswell!"

"If you want this to work then you have to be ok with him and Rose being together, they're friends"

"Yes but he wants more I know he does"

"But _Rose _doesn't want him, forget about Michael for a second and think about Rose"

"Alright, but I don't like him"

"You don't have to like him"

"True. By the way Rose said she'd meet me tomorrow"

"So now you tell me, see that is so much more important than Michael Wood"

"Ok, you're right I'm wrong"

"Thank you"

"My pleasure Al, my pleasure"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am seriously busy the nexk few weeks, so updates will be slower. I will try my best to get chapters up! Just keep checking and reading! I love all of the people who have read my story so far and will keep reading! If you review, Scorpius and Rose might _kiss!_ (sorry I couldn't resist!)

AmyFelton123 xxxxx

"What about Question 4?" Rose asked Michael as they sat in the Head's Common, the fire blazed cause reflections to appear on her parchment. She sat on the chair, and Michael was on the sofa. She studied him for a moment; his head was low to his parchment and his quill scribbling viciously. She could just make out the frown on his forehead and his cheeks red from the heat of the room.

"Michael?" she asked, to gain his attention.

"What?" he said forcefully causing Rose to frown, he had been like this with her ever since they had got back from the Library. She was getting sick and tired of it; she sighed and set down her parchment. She flopped back into the chair.

"Nothing" she sighed. She heard him let out a breath of annoyance and continue scribbling. She closed her eyes, taking in the glorious heat around her. She relaxed into the red fabric and placed her hands gently on her lap. She could still see his eyes behind her eyelids, clear, grey and burning. She could almost feel his face so close to her, their lips almost meeting. What would it have been like? She sighed and opened her eyes, pulling her back off of the lovely, soft chair and looked down at her parchment. She noticed Michael's seemed a lot more completed than her own, what was the point of them studying if they didn't help each other?

"Michael-"

"Rose, what do you see in him?"

"What?" his comment took her by surprise, why would he ask something like that? She frowned in confusion and scratched her head.

"See in who?"

"Scorpius" he said quietly, her heart sped up in nervousness and she felt her eyes widen and cheeks redden.

"Huh-huh" she stuttered in shock and nervousness.

"Scorpius, yes. Rose I know there's something going on with him, I can tell. The way you look at him, react to his name and just then in the Library. What do you see in him?" he seemed to be becoming sadder with every word, and Rose felt her annoyed temperament soften. He was looking down at his Parchment; his brown hair was sticking up in every direction from running his hand through it. She sighed at his obvious melancholy. She went to sit next to him on the sofa; she looked down at her hands as an awkward silence engulfed them both. It was probably only a few minutes but it felt like years.

"He's... kind"

"Kind? Have you met Scorpius Malfoy?" Rose frowned at his assumption; he didn't know what had been going on. Scorpius was one of the nicest people she had ever met, he hadn't been that nice before but he'd changed. "Rose he uses girls, and you're no different"

"What, so you're saying I'm no good for him? You have no idea what's been going on! How can you possibly say that?" she stood up looking down at him, it was like a knife had ripped through her heart at his comment. He was one of her best friends, and he had said that to her. Tears had quickly formed in her eyes, and she clenched her fists in anger.

"No that's not what I'm saying!" he said standing up aswell, he towered over her and Rose moved back, his height making her slightly uncomfortable. "I'm just saying you could do so much better!"

"Like who?" she said, angrily.

"LIKE ME!" silence. Rose was speechless. She just looked at him completely frozen, his eyes were burning with passion and his whole body showed his feelings. She felt a pang of guilt, had she made him feel like this? Had she led him on in some way? This couldn't happen, no it just couldn't. She was basically with Scorpius now, and her best friend had just confessed major feelings for her. If she got together with Scorpius it would rip him apart, and she couldn't get together with Michael she didn't have romantic feelings for him. She wanted to be with Scorpius, but she didn't want to lose her best friend. Oh God, the awful head spinning had returned and she had to turn away from him. She couldn't bear the look of heart break on his face. "Rose please, say you feel the same" he whispered, tears fell down her face as she shook her head. She heard him sigh and pick up his stuff, she turned to face him and could've swore she saw him wipe a tear away.

"Michael, I'm sorry don't go! You're my best friend!" she grabbed his arm as he walked out of the Common Room, he could've easily tore his arm away but he didn't he put his hand over hers on his arm. Then he lifted her hand away, and turned.

"Rose, I don't want to be your best friend" he said sadly, and walked out of the Common Room. She watched as the Portrait swung shut, she called out even though she knew he was gone.

"Michael!" she said, as though he might walk back through and say it was fine and they should stay friends. She wanted her best friend, she one who could make her laugh no matter what. Or whatever happened he would be there. She so desperately wanted him to walk back through the Portrait and smile. She felt more tears silently fell down her face, as she stood by herself in the middle of the room. She sat down on the sofa, where just a few minutes ago he had been sitting and cried. Her head fell onto her hands and she cried, trying to convince herself it would all be fine. But she knew it wasn't and wouldn't be anytime soon. Suddenly, she heard the unmistakable creek of the Portrait.

"Michael? Albus..."

"Rose what's happened?"

"It's a long story..."


	16. Chapter 16

Breakfast was packed that morning, everyone was grabbing frantically at food as though it could disappear at any second. The general buzz of the Great Hall had been turned up this morning; Rose couldn't hear herself think in the chaos. She covered her ears with her hands and shut her eyes, hoping to keep the noise at bay. She sighed as her attempt failed and was once again sucked into the merciless noise. She took a bite if bagel and decided to leave it at that, her appetite has disappeared completely these last few days. She couldn't eat or sleep, her first N.E.W.T was coming up, Michael wouldn't speak to her and then there was this _thing, _whatever it was, with Scorpius. She let out a groan and flopped her head against the table, she felt a hand on her back and sat up to see Albus behind her.

"Are you ok?" he said, as he squeezed in next to her. He flung his arm around her shoulders and he picked up some toast. Albus was the only one, apart from her, who knew about Michael's feelings for Rose. She had specifically told him not to tell anyone, especially Scorpius. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if he did. She had had told Albus what would happen if her and Scorpius got together, she would lose Michael as a friend. She couldn't get together with Michael; she only felt friendship for him.

"I've been better" she sighed. She glanced at Michael who was staring into his cereal, blankly. She felt a stab of guilt and looked away. She stole a look over to the Slytherin table; Scorpius was eating his breakfast and laughing with his friends. He looked up and caught her looking, he smiled and waved. She tried to smile back and gave a small wave.

"Listen Al, I can't stay in this hall anymore"

"Rose-"

"No, I really need some fresh air" she was feeling slightly faint as she stood up from the table and grabbed her bag. As she briskly walked from the hall, she narrowly missed a quaffle being thrown by some fifths years and was tripped by a hex created by a cheeky third year. Luckily she regained her balance and finally made it out of those huge, metal doors. She felt the fresh air hit her face and she breathed it in like it filled her up with calm. She descended the stone steps with one thing in mind, Hagrid's. She just needed to get away from the mayhem of the castle; she still had an hour before classes began. It just so happened that her first class was Care of Magical Creatures, which she enjoy greatly. Mainly because of the incredibly friendly, gentle half giant, who's hair and beard were a light shade of grey but still he was as fit as a fiddle. She smiled at the thought of Hagrid, the first thing he had said to her was; "Ah, Rose Weasley. You're always welcome at mine, you know!" she had loved him ever since then, how could you not? He was too kind and loveable! Feeling a rare moment of silliness at her wonderful thought, she began to twirl and dance as she walked. She hummed her favourite tune by The Hawthorns, and held her arms out. She looked up at the sky, and something cold and wet fell on her face she looked around her seeing snowflakes drifting around her. She put down her bag and zipped up her coat. She caught a snowflake in her hand and looked at the intricate design; it melted away and became a pool of water in her hands. She stuck out her tongue and ran around trying to catch them in her mouth. She laughed as the cold flakes hit her tongue, the snow was falling hard around her and she was being rapidly covered white snow. She couldn't stop giggling as she was drenched by the fluffy snow.

"What are you doing?" came a chuckle from the doors. She snapped out of her absolute bliss and nerves filled her body at his soft, deep voice. She felt her face heat up, even surrounded by the frozen snow.

"I'm- just... having a bit of fun" she answered in a hurry, as she grabbed her bag and continued to walk to Hagrid's.

"Hey, hey wait!" she stopped and turned to see him running toward her, his tie blowing around him and his shirt rolled up to the elbows as amazing as he looked, she couldn't help but wonder if he was cold.

"Scorpius, aren't you cold?" she asked surprised.

"Nah, I'm fine I just wanted to talk to you"

"Scorpius, I really can't-" she turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Hey" he said softly. "Please, talk to me something's up, one minute you're all interested the next it's like I don't exist. What's going on?" he looked worried, and he held her hand.

She sighed and looked away from him, she didn't want to tell him about Michael she had no idea what his reaction would be. But if she didn't tell him, he would just keep asking questions.

"I thought we had sorted everything" he said.

"I'm sorry but I have issues at the moment and it's complicated"

"Rose tell me I'll understand"

"Listen, are you coming to Albus's for Christmas?"

"Yes!" his eyes flickered with happiness. "Are you?"

"Yes, I'll tell you then" she turned to leave again, and he grabbed her wrist again.

"Wait! I'm still confused!"

"I'll tell you everything at Christmas!"

"OK" he said letting go of her wrist and holding her hand gently. "I just want you to know that I really meant everything I said"

"I know" she whispered, her heart pumped at his words. Just like always, she was unable to control her body and emotions around him. Just his hands carefully grasping hers, like it was glass that could shatter at any moment made her blood pump faster through her veins. Suddenly she felt strange feeling inside of her, she hadn't felt anything like it before. But all she knew was she wanted to kiss him, right now. Could it be bravery? Nothing could stop her as she slowly rose onto her tiptoes and place her lips on his, it was only for a second but it was the best second of her life. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran off to Hagrid's, throwing a hurried "BYE!" over her shoulder. If, she'd looked back she would've seen that he hadn't moved. She made it to Hagrid's and knocked on the door, loudly.

" 'Oh is it?"

"It's Rosie" she loved to use his nickname for her whenever they met up, for some reason it made her feel warm and instantly happy.

"AH!" suddenly the door swung open to reveal the jolly half giant. "At my age you never can be too careful"

"Hagrid, you're over seven foot. I don't think many people would want to mess with you!" she giggled.

"I guess you're right"

Her tea with Hagrid was just as good as ever, and she was sad when it over. She made her way down, with Hagrid, to the Forest where Care of Magical Creatures was to be held that lesson. She arrived and saw lots of student waiting there, she saw Scorpius with Al and some other Slytherins. Scorpius looked over and saw her, he smiled and winked. She couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks, although she caught sight on Michael. _OH MY GOD! _She gasped out loud and many people gave her strange looks, he was looking angrily at Scorpius and it hit her. How could she have kissed Scorpius? She had told herself not to do anything! She felt extreme guilt fill her up, even though Michael didn't know he was still her best friend. And Scorpius would now think they would be getting together at Christmas, but she couldn't do that! DAMN BRAVERY! She sat down on the stone wall which out lined a paddock and stared at the ground.

"Rose you look kind of flustered" she looked up to Monica, who sat next to her.

"Monica, have you ever made those stupid mistakes which you find there is no solution?"

"Yes, to many to count" she glanced over at Albus and back to Rose. "But let's not go there... MERLIN! HAGRID HAS A UNICORN!"

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding!" she laughed, and Rose frowned. "But I bet you're a little happier now"

However disappointed she was, she did feel better. They both laughed, momentarily forgetting about the problems they had but Rose knew deep down she had to sort this. How? She had no idea.


	17. Chapter 17

Rose watched all the students pass by the Compartment filled with her, Albus, Lily, Hugo, Monica and Scorpius. They all seemed happy, smiling and eating various delicious treats from the trolley not a care in the world. She felt jealous at their ability to have no problems whereas she had endless ones. She sunk down into the seat and closed her eyes hoping to momentarily block out any problems from her life. It worked, momentarily. She sighed and pulled on a wild curl, she couldn't wait to see her parents and family. She hadn't seen James in such a long time since he had gone off to Puddlemere and her to Hogwarts. She seemed to have a special connection with both of her Potter cousins, and she had missed James so much. They had written but it wasn't the same, she wanted to _see _him. Suddenly the train lurched violently forward and Rose, being in daydream mode was immediately flung off of her seat. She landed on the floor in a heap, she groaned in pain as her head hit the glass on the door. She saw all over compartment companions gathered around her asking her questions, but her head was fuzzy and painful so processing them was turning out difficult. She felt someone grab her arm and haul her up. When she got up she saw double of everything, so sat straight down on the seat closest.

"Rose, are you alright?" came a concerned voice from next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said as her vision returned to normal. She turned her head to see who it was that had asked her and was met by those silver eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as she realised how close they were. The whole compartment had gone silent and Rose started to feel rather awkward.

"So about that" she apologised. "I was daydreaming" she chuckled, embarrassed. Her cheeks flamed as the train rocked and she was force again to smack into Scorpius. "I'm sorry" she rushed out.

"It's fine" he said, smiling mischievously. She grinned into her lap at his words, knowing why he had a smile plastered on his face. She couldn't help the little explosions that fired off in her stomach, just at the thought that _he _wanted to be with _her. _But her happy thoughts were clouded by the looming storm that was _the _Michael situation. She couldn't hurt him, she just couldn't. She felt a hand stroke hers and she looked up.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius mouthed, her heart fluttered at his tenderness. She smiled and nodded and went back to staring out of the glass compartment door. She had no idea how she could sort this, either way it would end up badly. She continued to stare at the students walking past, quite glad school would be breaking up for a few weeks. Until she saw someone pass that made her jump, Michael. He was obviously looking for his own compartment, but he stopped when he saw her. She was nervously waiting for something to happen, for him to walk away or enter and they could be friends again. His eyes jolted to the person next to her and filled up with hurt, which made Rose's heart ache. He glared at them both before turning and walking away. She couldn't let him walk away, she could at least try and sort this. She had to! She jumped up from her seat, earning some strange looks.

"Where are you going?" Albus asked, curiously.

"I have to do something" and with that she ran out of the compartment, she spotted his back his shoulder were hunched and he was walking slowly. He would be easy to catch up with. She ran past jostling student, who gave her looks of annoyance. She finally got close enough to shout "Michael! Wait!" he turned around sharply, shock written all over his face. She ran up to him, she was panting like a dog as she spoke.

"Please- talk- to- me" she managed to squeeze out.

"Rose I-"but he didn't finish as she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the first empty compartment she found. She pushed him in more roughly than she had intended and he stumbled a little.

"Michael" she said having caught her breath. "Please talk to me" she almost begged.

"Rose you know how I feel, and I know you don't feel the same. So, I think we should end this here" he tried to leave but she blocked the exit with her body.

"No, you can't leave"

"Rose"

"Listen, Michael I hate you not being around! You always make me laugh even when I'm sad! You can always make bad things feel better! And you never let me down! Please, just talk to me again!" she was almost crying by the end of her little speech, and had to compose herself. "I'm sorry I don't feel the same way! But I need you Michael" she said quietly, hanging her head.

"I just can't stand him" he blurted out, unexpectedly.

"What?"

"Scorpius! Just the way he looks at you and how he acts around you, it's like you're under a spell" she felt slightly put out by his words, had he forgotten who he was talking to?

"I'm not under a spell!"

"I know! I didn't mean literally! I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"And you think I'd do better with you? Is that it?"

"YES!" she was silenced by his words, there was a thick silence in the small compartment now. She sighed at sat down. "Rose, we both know that we can't be friends anymore and we can't be anything... more, and you are inevitably going to get with Scorpius so I'll go" and he was out in a flash, didn't even give her time to explain she couldn't get with Scorpius. She sighed and flopped over onto her side, splaying her body all over the seat. What the hell was she going to do?

Rose dragged herself off of the red train; her feet were like heavy weights dragging her down. She huffed out a breath when Albus, Scorpius, herself and her many other various relations reached the huge family of redheads. The Weasley took up most of the station talking noisily and making a general commotion, you would think people would be angry but most just stood in awe at her Mum, Dad and Uncle. She smiled when she saw her Mum and Dad, it was like relief and comfort spread through her as she ran up to them. She launched herself into her parents waiting arms.

"Mum, Dad"

"How are you dear? How was your first term as Head Girl?" her insides twisted, she couldn't tell her Mum the truth could she? She didn't want to trouble her, well not right here anyway. She caught a glance at Scorpius who was looking down at his feet, obviously listening to what she would say.

"It... It was great Mum. Great but..." his head snapped up. "Interesting"

"Interesting?"

"Yes it was very... Interesting"

"Well, you can tell me more about it later" she smiled and moved to hug Hugo. She felt a big hand on her shoulder and turned to face her Dad. She hugged him again, just marvelling at his height and his presence. He had a strange aura about him, it was brilliant and filled her up with pride. Her Dad was someone who could was always strong.

"So Rosie, who's this?" he said, gesturing towards Scorpius.

"Oh um, this- this is Scorpius Malfoy" she waited for the yell, the booming yell but it never came. She cautiously carried on, "he is Al's best friend"

"Ah I see" he said in a curious manner, and then surprisingly he stepped forward and offered his hand to Scorpius. "It's very nice to meet you Scorpius" Scorpius shook his hand and said "It's pleasure sir"

She felt a tingling run through her, she felt like she was being watched. She looked around her and spotted Michael over the other side of the platform. He was looking straight at them, Scorpius shaking Ron's hand and Rose introducing them. She could only imagine what he was feeling, to love someone who doesn't love you back. Their eyes met, it was like he was asking her _why him? _She felt the tears prick at her eyes as he turned away.

"Rose, dear, are you alright"

"Yes Mum, I'm fine. Just Fine"


	18. Chapter 18

_A few hours earlier on the Hogwarts Express..._

"What's up with her?"

"Huh?"

"What's up with Rose, she's being really weird"

"Well um-"

"You see Al here the thing, in the library she was about to kiss be Wood came along, but she said she'd meet me. The next day she's avoiding me like the black plague but when I go to speak to her she kisses me. Then for the last week of term she's avoiding me again and then Michael Wood just walks past and she rushes out of here"

"I know weird right"

"Albus"

"Look I know how you feel but Rose has to tell you"

"UGH"

"Come on Scor, please just let her have a break. It's obvious that she likes you so give it time"

"Fine, fine"

"Good, now anyone for cauldron cake?"


	19. Chapter 19

Thick snow crunched under Rose's feet as she walked up to the old door of Grimmauld Place, it was the 23rd December and Christmas Day was fast approaching. They did this every year, Rose and her small part of the family. They always arrived at Grimauld place on December 23rd and stayed until New Year's Day, it was tradition. Her dad knocked on the door and they all waited in jittery anticipation, they all heard the clicks of the locks being unlocked and a smile broke out on Rose's face. The door swung open to reveal Uncle Harry standing there in a knitted Christmas jumper and a small Father Christmas on a broom zoomed out of the house and into the sky.

"Harry" her Dad said as they embraced, Rose gave her Uncle Harry a squeeze before rushing inside.

"WE'RE HERE!" she shouted up the stairs and was replied by lots of bangs, crashes and shouts. She ran up the stairs two steps at a time, she was met at the landing.

"JAMES!" she almost shrieked.

"ROSE!" he shouted back. She ran up to him, jumped on him and gave him the biggest hug she could muster. She hadn't seen James since she'd gone off to Hogwarts and had missed him terribly, without him at Hogwarts it wasn't the same. He had gone off to play for Puddlemere United and was in the news regularly, James loved Quiditch. And he was very good at it; he played a seeker like his father. She had a bond with James, which was like her bond with Albus. Since he had left Hogwarts, she had felt like a part of her as missing.

"Oh My God, James how have you been?" she asked, whilst still clutching onto him.

"Rose, Puddlemere is amazing. I'm getting you and Al tickets to my next game!" he said as he waved his hands around in excitement. "And there's another thing"

"What?" she asked with a smirk.

"I met a girl" Rose practically fell over screaming. She was so happy for James; he had always had trouble with girls. Well he didn't have any trouble with girls, it was more that they couldn't stay away from him and at Hogwarts he had been subjected to some rather gruesome torture on Valentine's Day. And he had accidentally taken love Potion a number of times, which was usually Rose's Job to sort out as that was her field of expertise.

"What's she like?" she asked, excitedly.

"Well, she has very, very black hair and light blue eyes. She does play on the team as a chaser, girls usually only play with the Harpies but she told me she wanted to break the mould" she smiled at him as his cheeks went red, while he explained about this amazing girl he had met.

"James?"

"Uh-huh?"

"What's her name?"

"Oh yeah" he said as he blushed an even brighter crimson. "Catherine"

"Oh that's so great" she said, hugging him fiercely again. She opened her eyes and over his shoulders she saw Albus, Lily and Hugo all saying hello but where was-

"So, Rosie how school life been?" James asked as they walked towards their cousins, Rose's eyes shifted nervously for any sign of him.

"Uh it's been... interesting" she said.

"Tell me all about it later" he whispered as they approached Lily, Al and Hugo. She greeted all of the cousins waiting for her, she knew there were more to arrive and couldn't wait to see all of them. Even though they were a bit of a hand full and older than her, she still enjoyed it. It was always a break from all the troubles of her life, seeing her family. She loved the feeling of everyone being together, although this year would be slightly different she though with a sigh.

"Come on in my room" Albus shouted happily as the five of them filed into his room. Rose looked around his very familiar room and smiled at the range of Puddlemere merchandise. She sat down on the bed as all the others looked at James's new Puddlemere official T-shirt. She smiled as they gawked and James stood proudly showing it off. Suddenly feeling a little sleepy Rose laid her head on the pillow and stared up and the wooden canopy of Albus' big four poster bed. It was absolutely covered in photos, new and old. She noticed one of her and Albus when they were only little, Rose was swinging on the little swing they used to have at the burrow and Albus was pushing her (he had always been the bigger one.) Then, right in the middle she saw a small picture of her best friend. Monica was posing from the camera, then fell over and laughed and she giggled silently at her bubbly best friend. She turned her head to the side and saw a small single bed, which was obviously for him. Her stomach turned at the thought of seeing him, she didn't know if she could tell him they couldn't be together. What if her plan slipped at the last moment?

"Albus where do I put-" Rose looked up and saw him. She couldn't believe her eyes; he had obviously just come out of the shower and hadn't heard her arrive. He stood there only a towel wrapped around his more private area, his torso and chest were bare and Rose couldn't help but stare. He was _so _gorgeous, suddenly she realised she had been staring too long and looked away blushing like a beetroot. She sat up and looked away from him hoping that she wouldn't give away her frail state of mind. What a way to start off Christmas!

"Scorpius, god put some clothes on!" she heard James say in disgust. This was usually the point where she would expect some witty crude comment, but that fortunately didn't come.

"No James! I'm quite enjoying myself!"

"Lily, shut up! That's my best mate" She heard Albus say angrily.

"Sorry everyone I had no idea you guys were in here" he said as she heard the jingle of a belt and him slipping into a T-shirt. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time and a deafening silence echoed through the room. Rose knew this had to stop, so she stood up and cleared her throat to make sure her voice hadn't disappeared.

"So, anyone want to go out in the snow?" there were cries from the others in the room and most ran out of the room to get coats and the like. As she was about to close the door to leave Scorpius to get ready, she said with a smirk "Do get too cold, Scorpius" she heard him chuckle and she saw his face was twisted into a smirk. "Maybe I like the cold and I think you do to?" she shut the door quickly. She didn't want him to see the blush that had formed on her cheeks, she let out a breath and leant against the door. What did she say _that _for? Oh God. She was so stupid! Her saying that just made everything so much worse. She flirted. Oh dear Merlin. She was supposed to be detaching herself from him, but she found herself getting closer to him. How was she going to tell him they couldn't be together? He would be even more sure that they had a chance now! But did she want the chance to? Is that why she couldn't help herself? Of course it was! Oh Merlin...

"ROSE! ARE YOU COMING?" she heard James shout up the stairs.

"YEAH!" she shouted back, sighed and grabbed her coat off of the stand and ran outside to meet James.


	20. Chapter 20

Rose pushed open the door to the garden of Grimmauld Place, which was not that big but still it would be great for just the six of them. She heard the snow crunch beneath her as she stepped out, she looked around her and felt the cold air on her face and she smiled. She ran quickly over to her cousins and brother who were building a snowman.

"How's it going?" she asked Lily who was patting a rather large snowball, the youngest Lily was fifteen but still when it came to Christmas all of them became childish and silly. That was the best bit about Christmas.

"Great you want to help?"

"Yeah I'd love to!" she said as she got down on her knees and started patting like Lily. She started to roll and new ball that Lily told her would be the head, she stuck her small ball on top of Lily's larger one and smiled.

"Okay we need some stones and twigs to decorate" she said, very seriously as if on a mission.

"Where are the boys?" Rose asked, suddenly realising the boys were not with them building a rather fabulous snowman.

"Oh they're over there" she said, pointing to the table in the corner of the garden where they were quietly huddled, whispering.

"What are they doing?" she asked, as Scorpius joined them at the table. Her heart jumped, she wondered what he was thinking about her comment from before. She felt so stupid for saying that, it wasn't like her at all. She wasn't trying to lead him on in anyway, she just couldn't help herself! This would have to get sorted, soon.

"Probably planning"

"Planning?" Rose asked, worriedly. She knew immense snowball fight was coming, they always did. The screaming, snow flinging around everywhere, dodging, ducking and hiding in Rose's case. She did enjoy them though, you couldn't _not _enjoy them. He giggled at the thought of what was to come and got a strange look from Lily.

"But don't worry Rose, even though its boys versus girls we've already got the upper hand" she grinned and pulled back the branches of a bush to reveal piles of snowballs. Rose laughed at her younger cousin's competitiveness. "Shhh! We don't want them catching on, now move the snowman so it blocks their view and we'll make more!" Rose covered her mouth to hide another laugh as she carefully moved the large snowman so they weren't visible to sneaky eyes. She sat in the snow making snowball after snowball to add the growing pile. As Rose finished another she felt an odd chill go through her. It was silent. Deathly silent. Rose felt a growing dread as she poked Lily.

"Can you hear anything?" she mouthed.

"No" Lily mouthed back. It was eerily quiet and as Rose looked to her side she noticed a shadow, a person shaped shadow. She silently leaned forward and grabbed a snowball, she rolled it in her hand and took a deep breath.

_3... 2... 1!_

She launched herself at her attacker; she was met by a face full of cold, wet snow. She heard the laughs around her and she spluttered trying to get the snow off of her face. She wiped her eyes free of snow and saw James rolling around in the snow, laughing hysterically. She glared at him as she rolled her snowball in her hands. He stopped rolling around and was desperately trying to contain his laughter.

"James Sirius Potter... EAT SNOW!" and she threw her snowball right at his face. A look that formed there was priceless, now it was Rose's turn to roll on the roll in laughter. James came right up to her and threw three snowballs at her in a row, she laughed and got up. And the war began. Snow was flying through the air at amazing speeds; everyone was running around like maniacs throwing as many snowballs as they could. Rose felt one hit her on the back of the head, she squealed as the icy snow went down her neck. She turned glaring playfully at the attacker, James stood there smirking. Rose couldn't have this; she made a quick snowball and threw it at him hitting him square in the chest. She giggle and screamed as he started running at her, snow in hand. She screamed even louder when she felt his arm around her waist and lifted her into the fireman's lift.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! PUT ME DOWN!" she half shrieked half laughed.

"Ok" he said, and he let go. She screamed again as she feel into the cold, soft snow. She saw him laughing and pointing down at her. She wasn't going to take that, she grabbed his legs and pulled him into the snow. He landed face down; she let out a bark of laughter as he turned over his face covered in snow. They lay there for what seemed like hours just laughing, Rose saw everyone was exhausted and all apart from James and her were going inside.

"We're gunna head inside" said Albus, as he and Scorpius walked inside.

"Okay" she said in between giggles. She watched Lily and Hugo finally make their way in, and she turned onto her side one arm propping her head up. "So, tell me about _Catherine_!"

"She's amazing" he breathed out. "She's so fast and agile, like no-one I've ever seen. She's so gorgeous and kind. She didn't even ask me about my parents and family, she just likes me for me you know?"

"Yeah, I know" Rose said, being reminded of her romantic troubles. She sighed and flopped back, looking up at the grey sky which was full of snow ready to fall.

"What's going on with you then, Rosie Posy?"

"What isn't going on with me would be a better question"

"Tell me all about it" he said, which mimicked Grandma Molly. She smiled and told him everything. From the beginning to that very moment, from Rory to Michael and everything in between.

"And now I can't go out with Scorpius because it would hurt Michael too much, and I couldn't do that to him. But I keep leading Scorpius on, not on purpose, I just can't seem to help myself" she sighed.

"Wow, sounds to me like you really like him but you don't want to lose your friendship with Michael."

"Exactly"

"Well, in my opinion Rose until the time comes when you have to talk to him try and relax please. I hate seeing you so glum"

"I'll try" she smiled, and shivered feeling the wet snow soak through her coat. "I think we should go inside"

"And Rose if he ever hurts you, trust me, he'll have some hell to pay" and she knew he wouldn't let her down.

_**A/N: Sorry there was no R/S in this chapter, but I needed to do this. Virtual cookies for reviewers xx**_


	21. Chapter 21

Rose sat in the room she was sharing with Lily and Dom, wrapping the presents she had bought. Christmas Eve was one of her favourite days, she just loved the anticipation and knowing there was only a few hours until Christmas Day. All of her other cousins had arrived that morning, which resulted in more screaming and noise and all round fun. Teddy and Victoire had arrived with their new daughter, Nynphadora. She was the cutest thing Rose had ever seen, she had a little tuft of hair on her head which change colour every five minutes but it was mostly bubblegum pink. Dora was a newborn so couldn't really do anything yet, but Rose just loved holding her and looking at her tiny ears. She smiled now just at the thought, she crossed her legs and pulled Al and Scorpius' presents towards her. She had bought him and Scorpius Beaters Bats, she had checked to make sure they were good quality and then had their names carved into them. Of course, Uncle Harry had helped her with the idea. She had been so stuck on what to get the two she had had to ask for help. She wrapped the bats up and put them on top of the huge pile of presents she had wrapped. She stood up and huffed. _How am I meant to get all of these downstairs? _She grabbed her wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _the pile of presents, slowly lifted into the air. Rose sighed in relief, until the presents started to shake. She tried hard to concentrate on keeping them in the air but they all fell to the ground with a clunk. She was glad she didn't have anything fragile, or there would've been some last minute present emergencies. She looked angrily at the presents before admitting defeat and picking up the pile. She couldn't see over the top so she had to peek around the side, she sucked in a breath and started to carry the presents along the landing. She heard the floor boards' creek under her weight; she stopped and rested at the top of the stairs.

"Rose, do you need any help?" She carefully looked down the stairs to see Scorpius, Al and James looking up at her apprehensively.

"No, no I'm fine" she said.

"Are you sure?" she heard Scorpius say.

"Yes, yes I'm !" just as she took her first step onto the stairs her feet slipped and she went flying, gravity took the presents and herself. She screamed as she fell, she clenched her eyes tight shut hoping it would be over. She couldn't control her body as it flailed around like a rag doll, she hit her arm on the wall and her head came into contact with the stairs a couple of time. Suddenly she felt someone catch her, but her whole body was still tense and in shock. She didn't open her eyes or say anything.

"Merlin Rose! Are you ok?" she opened her eyes and found herself staring in those all too familiar grey ones. She felt her face heat up and she quickly stood up and gathered herself. She found herself shaking, the adrenaline and shock still working its way out of her. She let out a breath to calm herself down.

"Yeah, I'm ok" she said, she saw Scorpius looking at her with worried eyes. His perfect face wore an expression of concern and his perfectly chiselled arms stretched out ready to catch her if she fell.

_AHHHH! _She thought. _I can't think like this! _

As she started to move, a sharp pain ripped through her head.

"Ah!" she said and clutched her forehead.

"Rose just stop a second" she heard Al say. "Sit down" she did what she was told and sat down. Scorpius sat next to her and she could feel his worried eyes on her. All she wanted to do was to curl up into his side and go to sleep, but she couldn't, she _mustn't! _She felt his hand brushing her hair from her forehead, and it was too much to take she had to get out of there before she let herself do something stupid.

"Don't" she said pulling her head away. "James" she said, holding her arm out for him to take. "Please take me to my Mum." She felt him pull her up and she grabbed onto him in fear of falling again. She could feel his eyes on her as James lead her into the Living Room, and she felt a stab of guilt. She hated doing this to him, she had lead him on and now was avoiding him like he was the plague and all she really wanted was to be with him. But she couldn't hurt Michael. Her head hurt and the thoughts were too much to bear. The searing pain in her head grew.

"Merlin's Beard! Rose what's happened?" she heard her Mum say, she couldn't see her as her eyes were clenched shut in pain.

"I fell down the stairs"

"Oh darling are you ok?"

"Yes Mum I'm fine" she lied. "But I dropped all my presents"

"I'll get them" she heard James say.

"Thanks James" she said to him, before her Mum sat her down in a chair. She lightly touched the bump forming on Rose's forehead.

"Right, I think you need to get some sleep" was her finally decision and it didn't sound that bad.

* * *

Rose's quill scribbled at the little piece of parchment she had found in a desk drawer, she tried to be as quiet as she could so she didn't wake Lily, Roxy, Molly or Lucy. All were sharing a room this year, which Rose didn't mind but it was a problem when you had so many sleeping people which could potentially woken up. She put her quill down and glanced at the clock, it was 12:05am. Christmas Day. Rose smiled and reread the little note she had written so late.

_Dear Michael, _

_Merry Christmas, I miss you. _

_Rose_

_X _

Rose sighed as she attached the note to a little pack of Sugar Quills, which were Michael's favourite. She did miss him, it was true. She just wanted to be friends with him again, but she knew that would be impossible. He would always want more, and as much as she wanted to be with Scorpius she had to put her best friend's feeling first. However much it hurt. She silently chuckled as she thought of a Muggle Book Series she had read once, Twilight. In some ways she reminded herself of Bella Swan, except she wasn't together with Scoprius and he wasn't a Vampire and Michael wasn't a werewolf. She had always been Team Jacob and was extremely disappointed when they didn't get together, maybe that was why she wasn't getting with Scoprius now it would hurt Michael to much and he she certainly didn't want him and her child to get together. She opened the window as quietly as she could and slipped the present to the owl, which took off with a hoot. As she slipped back into her covers she thought to herself, As she slipped back into her covers she thought to herself, _maybe this wouldn't end the way she thought maybe I'll get something right for once. _She banished the thought from her head with a disbelieving sigh and snuggled down into the bed. Ready for a good sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

"Al, Al, AL! Wake up!"

"Wha-What?"

"Come on I need to talk to you!"

"Oh go to sleep Scorp!"

"I can't! I can't sleep!"

"Why?"

"Rose"

"Well that was a stupid question"

"Oh shut up!"

"Fine"

"No! Al please I need to talk to you!"

"What! And be quiet or you'll wake James, Hugo and Fred up"

"Ok, well I'm worried"

"Yes I gathered"

"It's just Rose hasn't talked to me yet and it's like she's avoiding me, but she flirted with me when she got here and kissed me at school! I'm getting mixed messages and I have no idea what to think, sometimes I think we are going to get together and sometimes..."

"Listen Scorp, just stop worrying whatever happens, happens."

"Al do you know something?"

"NO! Now go to sleep"

"Both of you just shut up!"

"Sorry James..."


	23. Chapter 23

Rose looked at her reflection; she ignored her face and looked at the new top she'd been given by her Mum and Dad. It was red and in gold letters read: _Don't mess with the Head Girl! _She absolutely loved it, she would where it all the time at Hogwarts. She smiled and twirled, for once she felt completely relaxed. For the first time in the holidays and in a long time she felt content. She knew the feeling wouldn't last but for these few minutes she would savour every last moment. She sprayed on a scent she'd been given by Lily it was called _Strawberry Sensation. _She sniffed her wrists and thought. _Hmmm, it really does smell of strawberries! _

"ROSE DARLING, DINNER IS READY! WE'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOU!" she heard her Mum call from the stairs. She checked herself once more in the mirror before running out of the room and down the stairs. She went down two steps at a time, feeling a new sense of freedom. When she reached the Dining Room (and the enormous extended table) she realised her Mum had told her the truth. They _were all _waiting for her. She smiled nervously, as her Mum approached her.

"There you are! The T-shirt looks great by the way"

"Thanks Mum" she smiled, and scanned the table for a seat which there was one. When she saw where that one seat was her face dropped. It was fate, yep, fate. That last seat left was between Scorpius and... Her Dad. She groaned in her head and headed over there with a fake smile on her face. She squeezed in between them and it was probably just her but the tension in the room reached critical. Rose silently wished the room was bigger and the table could be extended more but a waft of turkey distracted her from her tense thoughts. She saw the succulent meat being placed on the table to finish the buffet that was the Weasley/Potter/Lupin/Malfoy Christmas Dinner.

"Okay everyone, tuck in!" said Grandma Molly as she sat down. Rose wasted no time in diving into all her favourites like roast potatoes, carrots, bacon sausages and many other delicious foods. She had always had her Father's appetite, if food was placed in front of Rose Weasley then expect it to be gone when you get back. She cut into her turkey and saw the steam rising into the air around it, her belly growled in hunger and she couldn't wait a moment longer. Just as popped the piece of meat into her mouth she felt Scorpius' hand lock with hers. This sudden warmth caused her to jump, sending her fork flying and the turkey down her throat. She coughed and spluttered as her strong Dad wacked her on the back. Suddenly she felt the turkey pop back into her mouth and she coughed it onto her plate. Her breathing was heavy as she attempted to calm down.

"Merlin's Beard Rose, are you ok?" she turned to her Dad whose face was flushed and eyes full of concern.

"Yes I'm fine" she attempted to smile as she rubbed her throat.

"You gave us quite a scare there Rose!" she leant over to see Fred. "I thought you were gunna die!"

"That's quite enough Freddie" Aunt Angelina said sternly from the other end of the table. Rose turned to Scorpius, who was looking rather guilty and glared for a second before returning her eyes to her plate.

"Suddenly" she said her voice hoarse. "I've lost my appetite" everyone gave a laugh and went back to enjoying the meal. Fortunately the rest of the meal went by without and chocking or near death experiences and more importantly no more expeditions by Scorpius. She had scooted as far away from him as possible, which wasn't very far at all. As soon as the meal was over she jumped out of her seat eager to get away from that death trap. She plonked herself down on the chair by the fire and tried to relax, but trying to regain the feeling she'd had from earlier was impossible. She knew she would have to speak to him soon. In some ways she wanted to speak to him to get it over with but then again when she did she had no idea what his reaction would be. Whichever way she looked at it, it couldn't end well. After a few seconds, the silence was disrupted by a rustling. Rose opened her eyes and looked around, what was that?

"There has to be some under here!" Rose watched as Lily scrambled around under the tree, only her feet poking out from under the enormous tree.

"Lily, what in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"FOUND ONE!" Lily shuffled out from under the tree, picking pine needles from her hair. In her hand she held a small white envelope, which she looked at and frowned.

"It's for you" she said, and handed it to Rose. "And I'm looking for presents, there are always some left over" Rose smiled at her cousins optimism and surveyed the little white envelope. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the handwriting. _Rose, _was written on the front in that unmistakable hand. She opened it trying to calm her breathing, she pulled out a small card with a picture of Hogwarts in the snow on the front. She slowly opened the card and read what was written inside.

_Meet me in the garden at 8:00pm_

_Scorpius x_

Rose quickly stuffed the note into her jumper pocket and ran upstairs, she needed to talk to someone. She ran across the landing to the room that had _James _scratched into the front and without knocking entered the room and locked the door behind her.

"Rose?" she whipped around to see James sitting at his desk writing a letter. "Are you alright?" he said turning on his seat and Rose strode towards him. She threw the letter on his desk and began pacing the room, frantically running her hands through her hair.

"Oh Merlin, James what do I do?" she watched him read the letter and when he finally put it down, his amazing, day saving and reassuring answer was: "At 8 you meet him in the garden"

"WHAT?" she shrieked.

"Rose, he leaves tomorrow! He's spending New Year's at his Parents!" he was right, this was her last chance but what if it all went wrong? She continued pacing, trying to work something out in her jumbled mind. "Look Rose even if it all goes wrong, you always have Albus and all of us" he said gesturing with his arms how much 'all of us' was. He was right. "And if he takes it the wrong way then he isn't worth it"

"But James... I'm in love with him"

"I know, but sometimes you have to do things you don't want to!" she took a deep breath in and glanced at her watch, she had an hour to calm down and try to brace herself.

"I'll do it"


	24. Chapter 24

Rose looked at the back door then down to her watch, she was due in the garden in one minute. She could do this, she _could! _She shrugged her coat on and pulled a hat over her head. She slowly opened the back door and stepped out onto the snow. She cold wind hit her face and she looked up, the sky was clear and all the stars twinkled. She pulled her coat around her more and looked around the garden, she couldn't see him it was too dark.

"Scorpius?" she whispered into the night.

"Rose" she heard she stepped further into the garden. "I'm over here" she saw an arm wave in the darkness from behind the tree in the garden. She ran over there, her feet crunched deep holes in the snow. She snaked through the bushes until she was finally behind the tree; she looked up and saw him. Her heart lurched in fear at what she was about to tell him, he was smiling slightly as she stood up. "Hi" he said, as she tried to look anywhere but him. The awkwardness was extreme as the silence carried on.

"Listen Scorpius-"

"Rose, I want to-" they both spoke at the same time, increasing the tension. "You go first" he said. She took a deep breath and braced herself for what she was about to say, it the moment had arrived she would have to tell him.

"We can't be together" there was silence; she looked up to see his face an expression of hurt and confusion and she felt a stab of guilt. "I'm so sorry"

"Why?" he said, sounding slightly angry and his face showing the same.

"It's Michael" she said, a sinking feeling brewing inside her.

"Wood" he hissed, almost to himself. She watched his face grow a little redder, from anger or cold she didn't know. "What about him?" he said a frown on his face, staring down at her intently. She felt another wave of fear wash through her as she stared into his grey eyes, which were angry and wide.

"He... he..."

"He what?"

"He likes me" a loud, spiteful laugh erupted form him and Rose felt suddenly angry. What was there to laugh about?

"What's so funny?"

"What does _he_ have to do with _us?" _he said his voice growing louder and angrier again.

"I can't do that to him! He's been a great friend to me; I just couldn't hurt him like that!"

"Rose, please" his voice suddenly frantic and pleading. "Everything that has happened between us, you can't give it up like this"

"I... I..." she was stopped by his lips crashing onto hers, she tried to break free knowing she couldn't do it. But she soon gave into it, her feelings for him overpowering what was right. His arms wrapped around her pulling her closer, hers wrapping around his neck. Her back hitting the tree trunk was her wake up call, what was she doing? She ripped herself free, trying to straighten herself out.

"SCORIPUS THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!"

"SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT MEAN'T NOTHING TO YOU?" obviously referring to what had just happened.

"NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU MEAN ROSE? BECAUSE RIGHT NOW I'M GETTING THE IMPRESSING YOU'VE LEAD ME ON!" her worst fears had been confirmed, and she felt the tears in her eyes. What could she say to that? She had lead him on, it was true.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Rose, please don't tell me you would rather be with him"

"NO! Scorpius I just want my best friend back and if I'm with you he'll never be my friend again!"

"So you care more about him!" This was all going so wrong, just as she had feared.

"Scorpius I care about both of you! Why don't you understand?"

"It's fine Rose, I understand" he said angrily as he started to make his way out from behind she tree. She called after him, but he kept on going. "Leave it Rose I'm done here!" he shouted back, not even looking at her. She turned away and heard the slam of the back door. Silent tears trickled down her cheeks, she slid down the tree trunk and sat in the snow. Soft sobs escaped her lips and she curled up her head resting on her knees. It had all happened so quickly, _too _quickly. She couldn't get her head around it, why didn't he understand? She cared about them both and she did like Michael in that way, she loved Scorpius for Merlin's sake! But he didn't love her now and would probably never speak to her again. She suddenly heard footsteps in the snow, she quickly stood up watching the shadow approach. Was he back? She prayed it was him and that he'd come to say he'd understood.

"Rose?" It wasn't him.

"Albus" her voice broke as she ran through the bushes and cried into him. "I don't know what to do" she cried.

"Don't worry" he soothed. "It _will _be better, I promise."

"Why didn't he understand?" Albus just sighed and hugged her tightly, even though things seemed at their worst they weren't. Because James was right, she would always have them, and however much she wanted Scorpius she had what she needed. And maybe things _would_ get better.

**A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PPPPLLLLLLEEEEEAAASSSSSEEEEEE DON'T HATE ME! THINGS WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE! IT DOES GET HAPPIER! DON'T STOP READING KEEP GOING, YOU WILL BE SATISFIED AT THE END TRUST ME! THIS WAS ESSENTIAL IF THE STORY IS TO CARRY ON! **


	25. Chapter 25

"Scorpius?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE AL!"

"Scor, what's happened?"

"ROSE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, SHE SAID NO!"

"Oh why?"

"WOOD! SHE CARES MORE ABOUT WOOD! STUPID WOOD!"

"..."

"YOU KNEW?"

"I..."

"YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!"

"SCORPIUS LISTEN TO ME, IT'S NOT ROSE'S FAULT!"

"THEN WHOSE IS IT?"

"IT'S NO-ONE'S! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW TORN SHE IS! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO LOSE EITHER OF YOU!"

"SHE WOULDN'T! WOOD OULD JUST HAVE TO GET OVER IT!"

"WHY DON'T YOU GET IT! SHE CAN'T BE WITH YOU SCORPIUS, BECAUSE SHE DOENS'T WANT TO HURT HER FRIEND! WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF A GIRL ASKED YOU OUT BUT YOUR BEST GIRL FRIEND ALSO LIKED YOU?"

"..."

"EXACTLY!"

"AL SHE LEAD ME ON!"

"Scorpius, listen. She's not going to be with you so you might as well be her friend"

"Shut up Al"

"Fine, I was just trying to give you advice!"

"YEAH WELL I DON'T WANT IT!"

"Scorpius, she does want to be with you but she can't!"

"I'm leaving"

"Scorpius please!"

"No, just leave me alone"

**A/N: Everything will get better I promise! xx**


	26. Chapter 26

Being back a Hogwarts had not made anything better. Rose tried not to think about it, just to get on with things. N.E. and having Albus around had helped but only a little. She tried not to think about Scorpius, but that was hard. And even though it was obvious that she wasn't with him Michael still wouldn't talk to her. Rose poked her soggy cereal with her spoon before decided she definitely wouldn't eat it. Monica was talking to her but the words weren't processing; every now and then she would throw it a 'yeah me to' and a 'really?' to seem like she was with the conversation but the truth was she was on another planet. She looked down the Gryffindor table and saw Michael eating, she watched him eat and felt almost enviable of his ability to eat. He must've felt her watching because he looked in her direction and their eyes met. She smiled, hoping for some kind of response. He looked at her for a few seconds blankly before getting up from his seat and walking uot of the hall. Her hopes were popped like a bubble, nothing. Absolutely nothing. She was sort of wishing had got with Scorpius now, it would've made no difference. She looked over to the Slytherin Table, and caught sight of Al sitting on the end of the table with some of his friends but... no Scorpius. That was strange, they always sat together. She scanned the rest of the table and soon realised why he wasn't with him. Scorpius currently had his tongue stuck down Rachael Zabini's throat. Rose watched as they sat their together, lips locked. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away, she felt sadness and jealousy fill her up and tears stung her eyes. She watched as Rachael Zabini kissed the boy who meant the most to her and she desperately tried to hold in her emotions. Memories of Rachael Zabini flew into her mind:

"_Weasley" she drawled in her squeaky, nasally voice. Rose turned to see a 14 year-old coming on 16 year old Barbie strut towards her. "What happened to you? Did you get electrocuted or is that your normal hair?" her groups of cronies giggled as Rachael stroked her straight, dark brown hair as if to rub it in her face. _

"_Leave me alone Zabini" _

"_But Weasley" she said, coming to block Rose's path. "I thought we were friends? What's this?" Rachael grabbed the book Rose was holding, she read the cover and snorted. "Hogwarts: A History. Well no surprises there, but don't you think you'd be better off with some beauty charm books? You look like you need them" her 'friends' let out another set of squeals as Rachael opened the book. _

"_Give it back" Rose tried to grab for the book, but Rachael yanked it out of her reach. _

"_Oh, is this your History of Hogwarts Essay. I haven't done mine, I'll just have yours"_

"_No that's mine!"_

"_Hey, friends share! See ya around Weasley" she dropped Rose's book on the floor, all her notes spilling out. Rose could hear those infamous heals click away from her as she picked up all her notes. _

Rose had hated that girl all through her Hogwarts years and Scorpius knew this. Her heart clenched as Scorpius whispered something into Rachael's ear and she blushed. Rose couldn't take it she had to leave; she couldn't bare the sight of it anymore.

"Sorry Monica I have to do some, Head's business"

"But Rose-"

"Sorry" Rose grabbed her bag and tried not to run out of the hall. When she reached the corridors she did run, as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going all she knew was she had to get away from them. She twisted and turned until she came to a courtyard, with a small fountain in the centre. Something about the fountain drew her to it; she walked up to it her breathing heavy from running. She ran her hand under the trickling water and she shivered at its cold temperature.

"Rose?" she turned to see Albus behind her. "Are you okay?" Rose only shook her head and embraced Albus. She felt the hot tears on her cheeks and tried to make them stop but it was hopeless. She tried to stay strong and forget, but can anyone ever do that?

"Come on, let's get to Defence. I'll even be your partner if you're nice" he winked and offered her his arm. She laughed and took it, suddenly feeling a little happier.

The blazing fire warmed the whole Head's Common Room as Rose and Albus sat working through the Patrol Schedules. Rose sifted through the mountain of papers on the table and picked out a certain one with all the names of the prefects on it.

"So Charlotte only has one this week, we could give it to her. But then there's Jonny, so he is also a possibility"

"You know he will come to his senses" Rose was shocked by Albus' sudden input, she hadn't even been thinking about him. Rose let out a grumble that meant 'yeah right' and went back to looking at the patrols that needed assigning. "He will! Just give him time"

"Albus, this morning he had his tongue stuck down that little tarts throat. I think he's moved on" she said, Albus stood up and came to sit with her on the sofa. He opened his arms and offered her a hug, which she took gratefully.

"I just wish things had been different" she said, feeling the familiar feeling of tears in her eyes.

"Well, you can't turn back time"

"I just don't get why he doesn't understand"

"Well, Scorpius is a little selfish sometimes" Rose laughed and Albus chuckled. "And you know what he still likes you; he's just trying to make you jealous"

"Well, its working" Rose sighed and let the comfortable silence take over. She felt the heat of the fire on her face and Albus' arms around her and she felt completely safe. She never wanted anything to ruin this moment. That thought was fates moment to come in. She heard the Portrait swing open and the one voice she least wanted to hear.

"Al, why weren't you at-"Rose's head snapped up to see Scorpius in his Quiditch uniform, obviously just coming back from practice. Rose turned away, wiping tears from her cheeks removing all evidence from her face.

"Scorpius what are you doing here?" Albus asked.

"I came to ask you where you were, why weren't you at practice?"

"I had more important things to do"

"What like-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Malfoy" Rose said, turning to face him. "You've made what you think of me perfectly clear, we don't need to hear it out loud" she watched as his eyes widened in shock and stare at her blankly. "I'm going upstairs Albus, see you in the morning" as she turned away she let a tear escape her eye as she ascended the stairs. _Tomorrow is a different day, _she thought as she went into her room. _Tomorrow is a different day. _


	27. Chapter 27

"Al why weren't you at-"

"Don't speak to me"

"Al?"

"Just don't even try"

"What are you on about Al?"

"What? You think I didn't see your little stunt in the hall this morning?"

"It's not a stunt-"

"Scorpius seriously, you think I don't know what you're doing!"

"Oh and what am I doing?"

"Rachael Zabini for one"

"She's-"

"An evil, bullying bitch? You know how she treats Rose! And then you just waltz in here when you know perfectly well she would be in here!"

"Al, you should be in my side! You're my best friend!"

"This has nothing to do with whose side I'm on, it's about how you're dealing with the fact that Rose said no!"

"Because of Wood"

"He is one of her best friends; she doesn't want to hurt him!"

"But she doesn't _love _him!"

"..."

"Now you get it!"

"She's confused!"

"_Confused?"_

"Yes!"

"Oh save it Al, I've had enough of this!"

"Scorpius!"

"No Al, you need to see where I'm coming from aswell! Goodbye!"


	28. Chapter 28

The first of the spring sun shone down onto Albus and Rose as they sat by the lake, it had been two weeks since Scorpius had burst into the Head's Common Room. For Rose these weeks hadn't been as bad as she had first thought they would. Just having Albus around, surprisingly had been quite nice. Monica would come occasionally and something would shift in the mood, Rose had no clue what was going on between them but something was. And even with everything that was going on it was still hard to forget about him, she tried not to think about it but sometimes it would just fly into her head. She would pretend she didn't care when she would pass Scorpius and Rachael in the halls or hear them talking in class. She knew Albus missed having Scorpius as a friend and she felt slightly responsible for how it had turned out for him. He had told her it was fine but she knew it wasn't. However much she tried Michael wouldn't talk to her still, why she had no clue. Albus had told her he was probably scared, seeing as she hadn't got together with Scorpius which he wasn't expecting. It had thrown him of course Albus had said, Rose had simply laughed and thrown a cushion at him.

"I love Saturdays" Rose chuckled and turned to Albus.

"Why?"

"Because it isn't Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday or Friday"

"You're such a weirdo"

"Okay you got me" Albus said as Rose shoved him with her shoulder, Albus made a whimper and fell onto the grass. Rose chuckled and lay down; she looked up at the sky watching the clouds aimlessly float pass without a care in the world. She sighed.

"What would it be like to be a cloud?"

"Now who's the weirdo?" Albus said, looking accusingly at Rose.

"No but seriously"

"How should I know I'm not a cloud" Both of them burst into laughter, Rose thought about how silly they must sound. She rolled around on the grass in hysterics, unable to contain her laughter. She watched Albus point at her and let out another deep laugh, which made her laugh even more. After a few minutes of spasmodic laughing fits, both stopped howling and rolling. They looked up at the sky giggling every now and then. The silence was comforting, for some reason a thought came to Rose. _However bad things get, I always have Albus there to make me laugh. _She smiled at the sky and close her eyes. The sun shone just that little bit brighter as she lay there. After another few minutes of comfortable silence, Rose heard something; it was laughing and people walking. She sat up and looked around and noticed Al was doing the same, Rose looked behind her and froze. Michael was walking with two of his friends, he was heading to the castle.

"Rose go"

"Huh?"

"Go speak to him"

"No- no I can't" she shook her head and bit her nail nervously. "He'll just ignore me"

"Just do it Rose! Now's your chance! Just go!" Rose didn't need much more telling, she grabbed her bag and ran off in his direction. "Thanks Al!" she called to him and she gained on Michael and his friends. "MICHAEL!" he stopped dead in his tracks and turned, she couldn't fathom what he was thinking his expression was blank. "Michael I want to talk to you"

"Michael are you coming?" One of his friends asked, he shook his head (to Rose's disbelief).

"I'll be along in a second, you guys go on ahead" They both headed off into the castle, leaving Rose and Michael. Michael was looking at the ground and scuffing his shoe on the grass as he said, "Look Rose is this gunna take long because I need to study?"

"Michael please why are you being like this? It's obvious I'm not with Scorpius; everyone in the whole school knows he's moved on. And I know you said this would happen and you were right, so why are you still ignoring me?" she stepped closer to him, waiting for an answer. She waited as the silence reigned on, and her hope was fading fast. "It's okay, I get it I'll just go" she said quietly as she turned to go.

"No wait!" Rose whipped back round not believing her ears. He walked up to her, his brown eyes blazing. "Look I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do! I was certain he would..." he let out a breath and paused. "I'm really sorry"

"Friends?"

"I guess that's the best I'm ever gunna get" Rose sighed and offered him a hug anyway, which he took. It felt great to have her best friend back, she stood on her tiptoes and hugged him tighter. It was almost like nothing could ruin this moment. How wrong she was. She watched over his shoulder and out of the castle came Scorpius, Rachael and his new band of friends. She felt her eyes widen in shock and her heart speed up, she watched as they got closer.

"I'm so glad we're friends again" she heard him say and they swayed a little.

"Yeah me too" she said, she saw Scorpius spot them. He froze and he eyes weren't moving even as Rachael tugged at his arm to get his attention. She wanted to be over there with him, to go over there and just kiss him. She pulled away from Michael's hug and grabbed her bag which she must've dropped. It took all her strength not to look up and see what he was doing.

"You alright?" she looked up to see Michael's worried face.

"I'm just emotional" she lied.

"Well, anyway do you want to go to the Library with me? I'm studying with Jamie and Connor but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came along"

"Um, yeah sure why not?" they started to walk up to the castle, and Rose could hear Rachael whines as she passed them.

"Oi Wood!" Rose and Michael turned to see Scorpius and his 'friends' all smirking. "Watch out on the pitch tomorrow" Rose could see Michael glaring and his hands curled into fists.

"Michael it's not worth it, please he's just doing it to get at me" Michael turned to her, his expression calm.

"You're right" and without saying a word to Scorpius both left and headed into the castle. Rose knew it was her fault that he was acting like this, why he had gone back to his old ways. But once someone changes can they really change back or is it just a show? Can they even change in the first place?

"Hey Rose are you coming to the game tomorrow?"

"Yeah but now I have no idea who to support! Albus is on Slytherin and you are on Gryffindor it's such a dilemma!" she said dramatically her arms flying in the air.

"Ah you should support us it's obvious we're gunna win so..." he said, arrogantly.

"Oh shut up!" she laughed as they entered the Library. She studied with him and his friends and it was nice to be friends with him again. But she couldn't help feeling that deep hole in her chest was still there. She knew why it was still there, and maybe it would go away one day. She just hoped that day would come around soon.

**A/N: This is a bit random but my story at the moment is kind of reminding me of the song Broken Arrow by Pixie Lott. Just listen to it and you'll see what I mean. Lol xx**


	29. Chapter 29

"GO, GO GRYFFINDOR! GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!" Rose chanted as the Gryffindor Quiditch Team rose into the air. Shouts and cheers filled the air as the players zoomed around the pitch; Rose cheered and clapped as the Gryffindor players flew past her. She spotted Michael giving his team a pep talk and she smiled at his seriousness. All of the players put their hands in and shouted 'Gryffindor' before flying off again. "MICHAEL!" he whipped round on his broom to face her and she waved at him. "GOOD LUCK!" he smiled and waved back.

"Hey Rose" Monica suddenly appeared at her side, looking slightly dazed.

"What's up with you?" Rose waited for a reply as Monica stared into space. "Hello? Earth to Monica!"

"What?" Monica said coming out of her day dream. Rose studied her appearance and found a suspicious feeling brewing in her belly. Her hair was out of place and she was trying to flatten it, she had no lip-gloss on and Rose could've sworn when she did when she last saw her. Rose frowned as Monica wiped her lips and straightened out her shirt. What was going on?

"Where have you been?"

"I-er..." Monica's eyes widened and she stuttered out a reply of: "Just the er to-toilet" she finished with a fake smile and turned to watch the players. Rose, still frowning also continued watching the players.

"HERE COME THE SLYTHERIN TEAM!" another roar came from the crowd as the Slytherin Team rose into the air, all of them shouting and doing outstanding tricks. She saw him hover on his broom, Beater's bat swinging in the air and a smirk planted on his face. Her stomach did a flip as he started flying around the pitch as her breathing increased at he got closer to her stand. She could've sworn as he passed her theirs eyes locked for only a split second, but it was probably her imagination. His broom seemed to slow and he looked straight at her, but it was over so soon and he sped off again. She watched him fly into the air and join his team. As he did he flew over to Michael and said something to him, Rose couldn't hear anything they were too high up. She watched frustrated as Michael glared back and replied, Scorpius said something back which made Michael lurched violently forward on his broom as if to knock him off his broom. Rose held her breath as did everyone in the Stadium it seemed, she saw the boy she knew as Connor fly to Michael's side. After a few second both Michael and Scorpius flew apart to join their teams. Rose let out an audible sigh of relief.

"What was all that about?" Monica asked, confused.

"I don't know" Rose lied. Monica was about to reply when there was a shout which filled the stadium.

"LET THE GAME BEGIN!" Rose cheered as Gryffindor gained possession of the ball. The pitch was a blur of green and red, zooming at amazing speeds. Suddenly Slytherin had the quaffle and there were boos and cheers all around her. Michael flew up beside the Slytherin chaser, pressuring him to drop the quaffle. Suddenly a bludger came out of nowhere just skimmed the top of Michael's head, Rose looked up to see Scorpius and Al.

"THERE SEEMS TO BE A ARGUEMENT BETWEEN THE LEGENDARY BEATERs OF SLYTHERIN! THIS DOESN'T LOOK GOOD FOR THE TEAM!" Rose tried to block out the annoying commentary as she watched the game. Al and Scorpius weren't playing well and there seemed to be a lot of bludgers aimed at Michael. Al and Scorpius never played badly, well part of it might be that they were currently fighting. Even with all the complications, Gryffindor and Slytherin were relatively equal in possession and the score. Everyone jumped up and cheered around her as Gryffindor scored again, she smiled and whooped as she saw Michael flying with the Quaffle. A Slytherin skilfully took it and zoomed to the other end of the pitch and scored, inside she cheered as everyone around her booed their frustration.

"AT THAT MEANS THE SCORE NOW IS 30 TO SLYTHERIN, 40 TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose found herself watching him again flying around the pitch, his Quiditch robes billowing behind him as he hit a bludger with full force towards a Gryffindor Chaser with the Quaffle. She watched the look on his face as the player dropped the Quaffle and a Slytherin caught it, it was full of happiness and achievement. Rose found herself smiling with him.

"What are you so happy about? Slytherin just got the ball!" She looked at Monica, who as looking frustrated. Monica always got very engrossed in Quiditch games, Rose wondered why she did just try out for the team?

"Sorry" she replied as everyone around her jumped up again, cheering and shouting for Gryffindor. Suddenly a glint of gold right into front of her caught Rose's eye. She blinked as the sun reflected off the snitch and into her eyes blinding her.

"ROSE MOVE!" suddenly Rose was pushed forcefully to the ground, she squealed as she hit the wooden floor of the bleachers. She looked up and saw a mix of green and red fly over her, and she saw Monica looking guiltily down at her. She steadily sat up again, and looked at Monica in confusion.

"I'm sorry but they would've hit you!" Rose just laughed but was cut off by an announcement.

"JONES HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" There was tremendous roar from her side of the stadium. Rose jumped up and screamed with Monica as they jumped around like fan girls, Rose looked at the whole Gryffindor team celebrating in the air and saw Michael waving to her. She waved back but as she did she was bombarded by Gryffindors trying to get down onto the pitch She ran along with the stampede smiling and laughing as Monica held onto her for dear life. She reached the grass and ran to the middle of the pitch were a large group of excited people were forming. She pushed to get to the front and saw Michael celebrating with his team. He stopped her and waved her over. She ran to him, so excited to celebrate with her friend.

"Michael! You did so-" suddenly a pair of lips crashed onto hers, her eyes shot open as wide as galleons. _WHAT? _Rose struggled to break free from Michael hold, _what the hell was he doing? _Suddenly Michael was pulled away from her and she watched as a blur of green passed her, there was a crunch, a shout from Michael and a gasp from all around her. She looked at the ground to see Michael with a bloody nose and Scorpius standing over him, face red with rage. Rose stood, paralyzed in shock. She watched Michael rise from the ground and shove Scorpius violently and he staggered backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL MALFOY?"

"WHY DON'T YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF?"

"YOU DON'T CONTROL ME MALFOY OR HER! SHE'S MOVED ON!"

"SHUT IT WOOD!"

"ENOUGH!" everyone whipped round to face Rose, and she shrieked. "STOP FIGHTING NOW!" there was long pause in which everyone was silent, there was most of the school crowed around but Rose was so irate she didn't care. This had been brewing for a long time and now it was flowing out and wouldn't stop.

"Rose I'm-"

"SHUT UP MICHAEL! HOW DARE YOU KISS ME! _HOW DARE YOU! _YOU KNOW I DON'T FEEL THAT WAY FOR YOU! AND DON'T ASSUME I'VE MOVED ON BECAUSE I HAVEN'T, I DON'T KNOW WHY I BOTHERED TYRING TO MAKE FRIENDS WITH YOU AGAIN! I CAN'T BELIVE HOW STUPID I WAS! ALL THIS TIME I HAD MADE EVERY DECISION BASED ON _YOU!_ NOW I WISHED I'D DONE DIFFERENT AND JUST DONE WHAT I FELT!" she turned round to face Scorpius. "AND YOU! YOU'VE BEEN SUCH A PRAT! I'LL ADMIT I MADE MISTAKES BUT I NEVER WANTED TO HURT ANYONE! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN HEAR EXACTLY WHERE I WAS COMING FROM!"

By this time, tears had formed in her eyes and were sliding down her cheeks. Suddenly as if she were talking to herself she whispered, "I've been so stupid" and she turned and ran off the pitch she heard Monica and Albus calls but she just kept running. She ran up the hill to the castle through the corridors, up the stairs and into the Head's Common Room. She ran up to her room and collapsed onto her bed. She cried, until no more tears would come out. She wanted to cry forever, it was better than going to downstairs or to dinner. She would have to face everybody and their questions which was right now her worst nightmare. She sighed and slid under the covers, sleep would take it away because in sleep you feel nothing.


	30. Chapter 30

"Al wait!"

"Scorp I don't think we need to talk about what happened. I'd rather not talk about it"

"Hey you weren't the one who had some slimy git kissing the girl he loves, so you can't just pretend it never happened and not talk to me!"

"Ok, I'm listening"

"I didn't mean to punch him!"

"..."

"Ok so I did mean it a little, but you can't blame me for doing it! He deserved it the little-"

"Right, okay"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Right now I'm quite worried about my cousin, I haven't spoken to her yet"

"Al, I really want to make this right. Ok I was a horrible, jealous person but Michael was never worth any of the stuff she put herself through and now she's realised that I think we have a chance of working stuff out!"

"Scorp, I really don't want to talk about this right now I need to see Rose"

"AL!"

"What?"

"I mean everything I say"

"I know"

"Sometimes, I feel no-one believes the way I feel is real"

"I know"

"But it's real, I know it is"

"I know"

"Al, I'm sorry. I haven't wrecked our friendship have I?"

"No, we both did"

"We can still be friends?"

"Yeah, I think so"


	31. Chapter 31

Rose tried hard to concentrate on her work; she tried to ignore the tension in the room. Why there was tension she had no idea, she look up again as she had done many times this past hour. She saw Monica and Albus sitting next to each other on the sofa of the Head Common Room, both were deadly silent and pretending to work. Sometimes Rose would see their hands accidently touch, both would recoil so fast you could barely see and they would look at each other for what seemed like ages before blushing nervously and returning to their 'studies'. And to be honest Rose was starting to get annoyed. She knew they liked each other, if they liked each other that much why didn't they just go out already?

"Ok, what's going on?" Rose said as she threw down her papers. Both of their heads looked up in shock.

"Go-going on?" Monica stuttered, looking slightly panicked.

"Yeah, something is going on here" she said gesturing to the two of them.

"Nothing's going on Rose" Albus said, looking calm and collect as always but Rose could tell there was something else underneath his facade.

"Ugh. Look, I have some astronomy homework to do so I'm going to the tower. You two should sort this out before I come back, whatever it is!" Rose grabbed her green hoody from the hook and left. Once she stepped out into the corridor she wished she'd put some more clothes on that just some jeans, T-shirt and hoody, it was freezing. It may've been March but it was still cold in the castle it always was. Rose made her way to the tower, she dragged herself up the many twisting stairs until she reached the top. A cold wind blew through the tower and now Rose deeply regretted not putting on a coat or a few extra layers. She shivered and pulled out a telescope from the cupboard and set it up. It took a while with her numb hands and her hair being whipped around her face, but she got there. She sat and looked into the sky, the truth was she didn't have any homework. She just wanted to come up here, not just to get away from the tension of the Common Room but she just needed some space to think. She looked up again into the star and watched the stars twinkling like little lights. She suddenly felt a pang go through her and she had a sudden realisation. What was she doing? She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks and her head fell into her hands. She'd been so stupid, all this time she'd been trying to do the right thing and it had always gone wrong. However hard she seemed to try things never went her way. She was stupid to even think of hiding her feelings, how can you hide feelings for someone? However much you want them not to be there they always get the best of you. Now she couldn't have the boy she wanted because she'd thrown it away for another guy who she thought was better than he had turned out.

"Rose?" _Merlin NO! _She turned round to see him, standing holding the Marauders map in one hand and the other shoved deep down in his pocket. She desperately tried to wipe the tears from her eyes as he spoke. "I really have to give this map back to Albus"

"What are you doing here?" she asked her voice hoarse.

"I want to talk to you"

"Don't, don't talk to me because I'll end up screwing it all up like usual"

"That's not true" he said coming closer, she held onto the bars which separated her and a very long drop and looked into the sky. She saw him do the same next to her and they stayed in silence for a while, she wondered what he wanted to talk about. What would he want to talk about with her?

"Scorpius don't say that, you know I'm right. This whole thing is my fault, if I hadn't been so stupid and blind it might've gone a little better" she sighed and took his silence as thinking time, she really hoped it wasn't time to think of ways to tell Rose she's stupid. Although he would be right.

"Rose, really don't be so harsh on yourself"

"Look-"

"Rose I love you." That was unexpected! "I never stopped. I just wanted to come here to say that, even though I acted like I'd moved on it was just to make you jealous. I don't know how things went so terribly wrong, all I know is I have to be with you!" Rose didn't give him a chance to say anything else because she kissed him. She _finally _kissed him for the right reasons at the right moment. It was finally happening. She felt him pull her closer and she couldn't describe the feelings running through her body. It wasn't a wild kiss, it was a _real _kiss. So much meaning and feeling was in it and everything they had been through was finally paying off. She separated the kiss and gulped down some air, she leant her forehead against his. She could feel his heavy breathing vibrating through her and very breath he took it was like everything that had happened was worth it. Just to know they were finally together was pure bliss. Suddenly, he let out a chuckle and she opened her eyes to gaze up into his grey ones.

"What?" she whispered, smiling.

"I just need to wake up"

"Your aren't dreaming, Scorpius"

"No, I've had this dream before. It's a recurring one."

"If I kissed you again now, would it be the same as your dream"

"No" well that settled it; she touched her lips to his again and felt him start.

"It's actually real" he said almost surprised. It was her turn to laugh now.

"Yes" she giggled, he quickly pulled her into a hug. To feel his arms wrapped around her was one of the most amazing feelings, she felt so secure. She didn't need to hide herself around him, she didn't need to be shy or be scared of what others would think. To him she was herself and he loved her and she loved him. It was right.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius" she whispered into his shoulder.

"For what?" he replied, placing his head on top of hers.

"For being stupid, blind and totally inconsiderate"

"Hey, it's fine we're together now. So who cares about the past?" she snuggled closer to him and sighed in contentment.

"I love you" she said, he seemed to stop for a moment before saying:

"You've never said that to me before"

"Really?" she asked, surely she would've said it at some point?

"No"

"I'm sorry"

"Stop apologising, you're perfect" he heart jumped and she looked up into his face which had a smile plastered all over it, she knew hers looked the same. He slowly lowered his lips to hers and they shared another kiss, which was even better than the previous two.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that" he laughed, she guided his hand into hers and locked their fingers. She pulled him towards the stairs.

"We better go and find Albus and Monica"

"This should be fun" he chuckled.

_**A/N: YYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE BETTER! I can't believe they're actually together, really are they really? YEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Would be the answer to that particular question! Cookies for reviewers (virtual ones) :L xxx**_


	32. Chapter 32

The corridors that had been so icy and grey now seemed full of warmth as she walked through them. She held onto his hand like her life depended on it, his fingers laced through hers, his too big hoody wrapped around her and both grinning like fools. She sighed as she leant into him wrapping her arms around him; she felt his hold onto her. She would never get enough of this feeling, just to be in the same room as him made her whole body fill with electricity.

"It's been so worth the wait" she said as she grabbed his hands went to stand in front of him, she walked backwards as he said:

"It's been worth everything"

"I'm so-" he rolled his eyes.

"Stop apologising"

"But I-" his lips silenced her, she was taken by surprised and staggered backwards but her caught her and pulled her to him. She relaxed into him, snaked her arms around his neck and played with his soft blonde hair. She felt him turn her and walk her backwards until her back came softly into contact with the wall. His lips were so soft on hers and the way he held her, it was like she was glass. His hands trailed into her hair and she sighed at his touch. Suddenly an owl loudly shrieked, Rose jumped out of her skin letting out a small scream. She breathed heavily still trying to contain her shock. She looked up at him and found his gorgeous eyes sparkling with laughter and a smirk on his lips. She tried to frown but couldn't hold in her giggles.

"What's so funny?" she laughed. He let out a loud chuckle and laughed into her shoulder. "What?" she exclaimed.

"It's you" he said, just able to hold in his laughter. "It was only an owl" she playfully frowned and hit his shoulder. He sighed happily and she looked up at him again, a different sparkle in his eyes. "You're perfect" he whispered, her heart soared and she looked down embarrassed trying to hide her blush. She felt his warm hands on her cheeks and bring her face up to look at his. "Why are you embarrassed?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

"Because no-one's ever said that to me before" she gently pushed his hands off her face and stepped out from between him and the wall. She stood her back turned to him and she didn't know why but tears formed in her eyes.

"That doesn't mean it's not true" he said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She felt a few tears leak onto her cheeks and he turned her to face him. "Why are you crying?" he said, worried.

"Because I don't believe you"

"What don't you believe?"

"Scorpius, I'm not perfect." She heard him scoff.

"Don't talk rubbish"

"Please just hear me out, we're together now and I really want it to work. I don't want it to end up like Rory"

"I'm not like Rory" she smiled tearfully at him and hugged him.

"I've just never had anyone feel this way for me who I feel the same way for, and... and it scares me" she admitted. "I really don't want it to go wrong"

"It won't I promise" he said pulling away and quickly kissing her. "Now you said you wanted to see Al and Monica"

"Yeah" she said, they continued walking down the corridors and up staircases until they finally came to stand in front of the entrance to the Head's Common Room. Rose took a deep breath, how would they take it? Suddenly Scorpius stood dead in his tracks like a dead weight, Rose was flung forward but luckily regained her balance.

"What?" she looked up at his expression, his eyes glared straight in front of him and his grip on her waist tightened. She followed his line of vision confused, until... oh god.

"Rose? What's this?" Michael stood there; he'd obviously been waiting for her to return. Her stomach turned, she _did not _want a repeat of the Quiditch Pitch. He gestured to her and Scorpius frowning intensely. She gathered all her strength ready to take him on, she tried to step out of Scorpius' grip but he was holding onto her like their lives depended on it.

"Micha-"

"What does it look like Wood?" Scorpius said, angrily interrupting Rose. She looked worriedly between the two, trying to figure out how to stop the fight that was inevitably going to ensue.

"Scorpius, please" she said turning to him and whispering. "Don't do this, it really isn't worth it"

"Rose" he said, his eyes filled with worry. "It's been less than an hour, please I don't want him screw it up already!"

"Oh and what exactly is it I would screw up?" Michael said shouting; she could tell he was getting increasingly and so was Scorpius by the tightening of his grip on her every time Michael made a move. Rose placed her hands on his and gently lifted hem off her, she gave him a small smile and said:

"Don't worry" she turned to Michael who was almost livid by now, he needed to understand or this would go on forever. "Michael, listen to me forget about him for a second" his anger seemed to subside as he turned to her, his expression softer. "Me and Scorpius are together" he tensed but she placed hands on his shoulders and he visibly relaxed. "I really want to be with him, I know you don't like it but he makes me happy. Michael what happened on the Quiditch Pitch was dumb, I was upset, you were angry and a bit out of order" she frowned playfully at him, he smiled sadly.

"Sorry about that"

"Now, I know we've both made mistakes but you're my best friend" she smiled at him and he smiled back, although a hint of sadness still showing. She hugged him and he hugged her back, she knew his feelings for her were not how she felt for him but as long as there were friends. That's what mattered to her, and she thought that was what mattered for him aswell. A cough came from behind them and she released Michael and walked back over to Scorpius, who was not angry but still not happy. She said goodbye to Michael as he walked off back to the Gryffindor Common Room, he waved back and disappeared from sight.

"I don't have to like him" he said to her, gently sliding his hand into hers.

"I never said you did"

"Right are you ready?" she took a deep breath in and nodded. What will they think? Was the only thought rushing through her head as Scorpius said the password and they walk in. They saw the one thing that they really weren't expecting. Albus and Monica were currently both sat on the sofa; lips locked and apparently hadn't noticed Rose and Scorpius. They carried onto snog as Roe and Scorpius stood there dumbfounded, Albus started to lean closer to Monica and place his hands somewhere which Rose and Scorpius really didn't need to see.

"Merlin guys get a room!" Scorpius suddenly blurted out. They immediately broke apart both looking at Rose and Scorpius totally shocked and embarrassed. Rose suddenly gasped, ignorant of the fact she was very susceptive to missing the signs.

"This is what's been going on!" she pointed at them and they both looked down, trying to hide blushes which creeped up their cheeks. Monica gave a little cough and said quietly:

"I'm sorry Rose I would've told you it's just its Albus and I didn't know what you would think!" Rose screamed with glee and ran over to Monica twirling her around, she was so happy for them. They had finally got together, just as she and Scorpius had got together it was perfect!

"This is so great, I'm so happy for you!" Monica laughed and hugged Rose tighter, Rose could tell how relieved she was. She broke apart from Monica and turned to Albus who was currently shaking Scorpius' hand in a very manly way; Rose rolled her eyes and jumped on Albus. "Oh you're so lovely Albus!"

"Thanks" he chuckled and she climbed off of him, panting slight from her exertions. "And you really don't mind?"

"NO! Jeez you two! It's about time anyway!"

"Now" Scorpius said, coming over to Rose and grabbing her hand. "Rose and I have something to say" Now it was Monica's turn to jumped around and scream.


	33. Chapter 33

Rose jumped up and down her heart pounded in her chest as she waited by the great metal doors of the castle, she watched enviously as people made their way down to Hogsmeade but it didn't matter soon she would be doing the same. It would be even better because her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy would also be with her. She sighed and looked at her wrist watch, it was the right time. She peered into the castle rocking on the balls of her feet impatiently. She hummed to herself and looked at her wrist watch again, it was the same minute. She frown to herself and returned to watching people watch past her. She waited what felt like an eternity to her before she saw him approaching from the castle. A huge smile broke out on her face, he look very much the same. She saw him speed up as he got closer to her; she embraced him and buried her head in his neck so happy he was there. She breathed him in and still couldn't quite believe he was hers. She let out a content hum as he pulled her closer.

"Sorry" he whispered. "Quiditch Practise sucks" Rose giggled and kissed him.

"That's fine" she said. She slid her hand into his and they started to walk down to Hogsmeade, the sun was shining and all the flowers were in full bloom. She smelled in the amazing aromas that filled the air and smiled to herself. She felt the hot, yellow sun covering her face and she closed her eyes fully appreciating its comforting warmth. She smiled as Scorpius pulled her gently into him and wrapped his arm around her as they walked, she leant her head on him and closed her eyes trusting him to guide her. They made it to the village and Rose immediately spotted where she wanted to go.

"Flourish and Botts!" she pointed and the store and jumped up and down basically dragging him towards it.

"Ugh" Scorpius groaned. "Can we at least get a butter beer first?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"Nope" she said, still dragging him towards the book store. He finally complied and they entered the book store, there was just something about Flourish and Botts that Rose loved. She guessed it was the smell of old books and the knowledge hidden in them or that this was the place her Dad had proposed to her Mum. She just loved it. She hoped one day stores like this would be selling her potion books. _Rose Weasley: On Potions. _She smiled to herself at the thought, she let go of Scorpius and skipped off down the Potions isle. She heard him whisper after her: "Rose don't leave me" she chuckled and turned to him, he wasn't used to the book stores he wanted to go to the pubs and joke shops.

"What are you scared?" she teased, he frowned and puffed out his chest.

"No, pfftt" he looked around the shop and she could see a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. "Scared? It's a book store Rose, it's not like I've never been in one before" he said, as he walked closer to her. A book wiggled itself free from the shelf next to Scorpius and as it flew off to whoever had summoned it; Scorpius saw it flying towards him. He made a very unmanly squeak and dodged it; Rose couldn't stop her laughter and his fear of books and she doubled over trying to hide it.

"Scorpius, it's a book" she squeezed out in between laughs.

"Yeah well" he said, brushing imaginary book dust of his checked shirt. "I've only been in the Library a few times, it's not me scene you know?"

"Alright, I sort of get it" she said and she hugged him, her hands slipping into his jean pockets his holding her waist. "But I still think it's stupid" she giggled.

"Oh yeah" he said, smirking. Rose sensed a challenge coming on. "And what about you're fear of ice cubes?" Rose's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, while her stood smirking down at her.

"I thought we'd never speak of that again!" she whispered harshly.

"Well, just say my book fear isn't stupid and they we'll never speak of this conversation ever again?"

"No! You could swallow and ice cube and choke! Books aren't gunna do anything!" she argued, she frowned at him as he continued to smirk and one eyebrow raised. She couldn't help but notice how undeniably gorgeous he was.

"Say it"

"No"

"Say it"

"No"

"Say it"

"NO!"

"Say it"

"Nope"

"Kiss me" but she didn't get a chance to answer as he lowered his lips to hers, even though her answer would've been yes. Her heart pounded as they slowly kissed, they were in a book store. A book store! Anyone could get walk around the corner, but didn't quite bargain for the person who did walk around the corner.

"I'd watch that one Malfoy" Scorpius immediately tore his lips from hers and whipped around, not letting go of her. "She's a tease, you just wait" Rory attempted to walk past them, but Scorpius forcefully grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"What did you say?" Scorpius violently whispered. Rose hadn't even thought about Rory in months, she'd been too focused on Scorpius. She hadn't expected him to just speak so openly with her around, he'd been in her classes but never attempted to say anything to her. Why was he doing it now? How could he just so suddenly appear back in her life again? She wasn't scared of him anymore, she had Scorpius with her. He was her rock, when he was around she could do anything. That included standing up to horrible, slimy gits like Rory Chapman.

"Don't worry Scorpius, I'll deal with this" she said, whilst glaring at Rory who gave her the same deadly expression.

"Rose-"

"Scorpius, I can deal with this" she looked straight into his eyes and he obviously could see her determination he stepped back and let go of her. She took a step closer to him, not in the slightest put off by his height against hers. "Leave Chapman, you aren't to come anywhere near me do you understand?"

"What if I don't want to leave?"

"You will leave because _I _say, now go before you make an even bigger fool out of yourself" she glared at him, gesturing to the door.

"Are you calling me a fool?"

"So what if I am? What are you going to do, hit me? Or maybe even try to get up my skirt? I don't think so!" she said, walking towards him. He backed towards the door, his glare less intense and maybe even a hint of fear hidden somewhere.

"Fine, I'm leaving! You happy now Weasley?" as he pushed open the door, he looked back at Rose and she saw it in his eyes. She had never seen it in him, or thought he could ever express the feeling. Regret. Then he was gone. Rose turned back to Scorpius, confused and dazed.

"Well done, I know how hard that was for you to do" he kissed her again, and she couldn't control the tears that slowly fell down her face. She had done it. She had let go of all her fears and she had conquered her greatest. Rory Chapman. She was so happy, she could finally be herself. Not have to worry about every little thing, she was free from her horrible sadness. She had everything she needed and nothing could touch her. She had the greatest boyfriend she could ever wish for and the best family. She was Rose Weasley and she was her, nothing else and Scorpius loved her for it.

_**A/N: So, one more chapter to go! But this was the last chapter of action. So I think my ending chapter will be good, I hope you got everything you wanted out of my story and keep reading my other stories! Any pairings you want me to try out, just tell me! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this until the very end! **_

_**EmilyScarlett- I know what I said, but I changed my mind **_

_**AmyFelton123 xxxx**_


	34. Chapter 34

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hi, as you can see I deleted chapter 34. I am currently planning a sequel so keep reading and looking and checking!

Love all of you who review and read and everything!

AmyFelton123

xx


End file.
